Winter
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: 8059 - O que acontece quando a Tempestade finalmente toma conhecimento da existência da Chuva?
1. Capítulo 01: Winter parte I

- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira.  
- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi-lemon, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ler shoujo.

**Gokudera:** _"Quando percebi que havia algo a mais no idiota viciado em baseball? Hm, provavelmente tudo começou naquele dia de inverno..."_

**Yamamoto:** _"Maa~ quando percebi que estava apaixonado pelo Gokudera? Hm, provavelmente tudo começou naquele dia de inverno..."_

Yamamoto x Gokudera (8059)

* * *

**Capítulo 01 - Winter parte I**

Gokudera desceu os dois lances de escadas que levavam ao térreo enquanto praguejava aos quatro cantos. Alguns alunos que passaram por ele franziram o cenho ao se perderem entre os xingamentos em japonês e uma segunda língua. Quando estava irritado, Gokudera muitas vezes acabava misturando o japonês com o italiano sem perceber. Naquele dia em especial ele estava facilmente trocando as palavras.  
O garoto de cabelos prateados respirou fundo ao deixar o Colégio Namimori pela saída dos fundos. Sabia que precisava se controlar, já que aquela havia sido uma tarefa ordenada diretamente pelo Juudaime.

Ao deixarem a biblioteca, cerca de meia-hora atrás, o celular de Tsuna havia tocado, e o jovem precisava voltar as pressas para casa. Lambo havia destruído a porta de entrada e pelo visto era tarefa de Tsuna colocá-la no lugar.

- Eu posso ajudá-lo, Juudaime! - Gokudera parou na frente de Tsuna e abriu um largo sorriso. Com quem mais ele poderia contar nessas horas além de seu braço direito? Sem mencionar que para Gokudera ajudar Tsuna era uma honra.

- Acho que consigo me virar. - Tsuna coçou a cabeça ainda chocado pelo telefonema. Se as coisas continuassem daquele jeito logo ele não teria uma casa para retornar - Mas eu gostaria de pedir um favor, Gokudera-kun.

As palavras de Tsuna atingiram a mente de Gokudera como um raio.  
O Juudaime tinha uma _ordem_ para ele. Justo ele que havia se prontificado a ir ajudar no conserto da porta por não achar que aquele trabalho era digno do Juudaime da família Vongola. Entretanto, havia outra _missão_ para Gokudera. Algo que somente _ele_ poderia realizar. Na mente iludida do Guardião da Tempestade, uma porção de missões impossíveis começaram a brotar.

- O que você quiser, Juudaime! - Os olhos verdes de Gokudera brilhavam.

- Eu preciso ir para casa, mas ao mesmo tempo também preciso entregar as anotações que peguei emprestado com o Yamamoto ou ele não terá como estudar. - Tsuna retirou um caderno da mochila onde uma enorme bola de baseball decorava a capa - Você poderia entregar para ele, Gokudera-kun?

Guarda-costas. Escudo humano. Saltar de um trem em movimento. Ajudar um gatinho em cima da árvore... As missões na mente de Gokudera desapareciam como névoa em um dia de Sol.

- O idiota viciado em baseball? - Gokudera olhava cético para Tsuna.

- Desculpe, Gokudera-kun - Tsuna sorriu sem graça - Eu sei que é pedir demais, se você não pode eu--

- CLARO QUE EU POSSO! - Gokudera pegou o caderno da mão de Tsuna assim que o garoto fez menção de voltar a guardá-lo na mochila - Vou entregar agora mesmo - abraçou o caderno e colocou o melhor sorriso no rosto. Qualquer coisa pelo Juudaime.

Tsuna agradeceu três vezes antes de começar a correr pelo corredor, parando segundos depois quando um não muito humorado Hibari vinha do outro lado. Gokudera permaneceu no mesmo lugar esperando Tsuna desaparecer de vista, pronto para defendê-lo se Hibari decidisse que "morderia o Juudaime até a morte". Quando as costas de Tsuna dobraram o corredor, Gokudera soltou um longo suspiro, segurando a vontade de jogar o caderno pela janela.  
Com passos largos, pesados e a boca cheia de palavras não muito polidas, o garoto de cabelos prateados seguiu pelo caminho inverso, decidido a realizar aquela tarefa o quanto antes para seguir direto para a casa do Juudaime.

Os jogadores de baseball treinavam praticamente todos os dias, e Gokudera sabia que se tinha um lugar onde Yamamoto poderia estar, esse lugar era atrás do Colégio Namimori.  
Gokudera avistou os garotos logo que seus olhos pousaram no campo. Não havia barulho de tacos tocando bolas, nem de garotos correndo e se sujando de terra. Pela forma como estavam cortando o campo, o treino estava no fim e ele precisaria correr se quisesse entregar logo o caderno._  
"Idiota! Fazendo com que eu corra por nada."_

O inverno havia começado há algumas semanas, mas a neve que caiu não foi suficiente para cobrir a paisagem. Entretanto, o vento estava gelado e enquanto corria, Gokudera sentia que suas bochechas estavam ficando vermelhas assim como a ponta de seu nariz._  
"Não acredito que estou passando frio por causa daquele idiota, Yamamoto, onde você está?!"_

Os olhos verdes de Gokudera pousaram no vestiário ao lado do campo, e sem nem ao menos pensar, o jovem de cabelos prateados continuou seu caminho, respirando fundo ao parar próximo a porta que estava encostada. As vozes que vinham do local denunciaram que era ali o ponto final de sua busca, e sem fazer barulho, Gokudera entrou procurando qualquer alma que fosse para entregar o caderno.

- Ahh~ Yamamoto, não seja estraga-prazeres, você é o único que não quer ir.

- Eu já disse que não tenho interesse.

- Não precisa ter, mas _nós_ precisamos de você.

Gokudera parou ao ouvir a conversar, encostando o corpo em um dos armários. Ele não fazia idéia de que diabos de conversa era aquela, mas estranhamente toda a pressa que ele tinha em devolver o caderno era inferior a vontade de ouvir o restante da conversa.

- Vocês não precisam de mim - a voz de Yamamoto estava risonha.

- Não seja modesto, Yamamoto, todos sabem que você é um imã natural para garotas.

- Nunca ouvi sobre isso.

A risada sem graça de Yamamoto fez com que Gokudera juntasse as duas sobrancelhas.  
Sua mente tentava processar o que seus ouvidos haviam acabado de escutar: Yamamoto + garotas. Isso era algo que ele _nunca_ havia pensado.  
Uma vontade incrível de rir fez com que Gokudera levasse a mão até a boca, abaixando-se para abafar o riso. A simples menção de Yamamoto saindo com uma garota fez com que todo seu corpo quisesse rir. Era simplesmente ridículo._  
"Como se alguma garota fosse sair com um idiota desses!"_

- Gokudera?!

Gokudera arregalou os olhos assim que ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado por uma voz que ele conhecia. De repente, toda a vontade de rir havia desaparecido, e quando seus olhos encararam Yamamoto parado ao lado do armário com o uniforme de inverno de baseball, era como se a piada não fosse tão engraçada por um motivo que ele desconhecia.

- Aqui - Gokudera colocou uma mão no bolso, e com a outra empurrou o caderno na direção do peito de Yamamoto, andando em direção a saída - Juudaime pediu para entregar, até!

- Gokudera! - Yamamoto segurou o caderno, mas caminhou às pressas em direção ao Guardião da Tempestade. - Você já está indo embora? Em cinco minutos eu estou trocado e podemos ir juntos, está frio e--

- Eu passo! - Gokudera abriu a porta e tirou um cigarro do bolso - Estou muito ocupado, tenho que ajudar o Juudaime com a porta nova.

- O que houve com a antiga?

- Nada do seu interesse, idiota! - Gokudera lançou um olhar rápido para Yamamoto. Seu humor havia piorado, e simplesmente saber que Yamamoto estava atrás dele o fazia sentir ainda pior.

O garoto de cabelos prateados deixou o vestiário e acendeu o cigarro. Uma longa tragada fez com que o frio desaparecesse momentaneamente. Enquanto se afastava com passos largos, Gokudera questionava o motivo de tamanha surpresa. Yamamoto era um saudável rapaz da mesma idade que ele, era natural que tivesse interesse em garotas, não? Então por que a simples menção desse pensamento fazia com que Gokudera tivesse vontade de explodi-lo com dinamite?_  
"Contanto que ele não negligencie seu trabalho ao lado do Juudaime pouco me importa o que ele faça com a vida dele."_

Ao chegar ao portão da escola, Gokudera deu uma última tragada no cigarro antes de jogá-lo fora, seguindo em direção a sua casa, aborrecido demais para encarar Tsuna e os pirralhos.

Os dias que seguiram o incidente no vestiário foram significativos para Gokudera. Ele nunca havia se tornado tão consciente em relação a Yamamoto.  
Ele não sabia, por exemplo, que mesmo o idiota não sabendo absolutamente nada de Matemática, que algumas garotas o procuravam para receber explicação, mesmo Yamamoto respondendo todas as vezes que "Não sei nada hahaha".  
E não era apenas com Matemática, mas Yamamoto era bastante popular até mesmo com garotas de outras turmas. Ele também não sabia que algumas garotas traziam lanches a mais simplesmente para oferecerem ao idiota viciado em baseball quando a oportunidade surgisse. Era como se de repente as garotas decidissem mostrar interesse por Yamamoto.

Naquele dia em especial, a neve havia caído um pouco mais forte, e os alunos tirariam suas melhores roupas de inverno do armário. Gokudera havia saído mais cedo de casa para evitar os caminhos escorregadios, mas não acreditava que estivesse tão adiantado em relação ao horário. Trocou os sapatos e seguiu em direção a sala, torcendo para que Tsuna também tivesse tido a idéia de sair mais cedo de casa, mesmo sabendo que para o Juudaime isso seria impossível. Ao se aproximar da classe, Gokudera parou com a mão na porta. Vozes.

A principio tudo o que ele conseguiu ouvir foram sussurros, mas logo as vozes tornaram-se claras.  
Gokudera encostou-se na parede e virou o rosto para ouvir. Uma parte dele achava aquilo ridículo e dizia para subir até a cobertura, acender um cigarro e enrolar até o Juudaime chegar. Porém, a parte dele que queria ficar e escutar, era a mesma que havia se aborrecido dias atrás no vestiário. Essa parte ele não entendia, mas nem por isso moveu um centímetro de onde estava.

- Eu sei que não devo ter sido a primeira a dizer, mas eu realmente gostaria que você reconsiderasse - a voz era feminina e parecia um pouco agressiva.

- Eu agradeço as palavras, mas eu realmente não posso corresponder os seus sentimentos, Ami-chan. - Yamamoto tinha a voz estranhamente séria.

Silêncio.  
Gokudera encarava o tênis que usava, tentando guardar na memória que deveria amarrar mais firme o cadarço do pé esquerdo.

- Você está namorando outra pessoa, não é? - A garota agora tinha a voz chorosa.

Silêncio novamente.  
Gokudera esqueceu o tênis desamarrado.

- Não - Yamamoto respondeu após um tempo de hesitação - Eu não estou namorando.

- Então por que não pode sair comigo? Eu tenho te observado faz tempo, eu sei toda a sua agenda eu--

- Ami! - a voz de Yamamoto estava mais alta, e fez com que Gokudera se surpreendesse. Ele nunca havia ouvido aquele tom de voz. Na realidade, ele nem sabia que Yamamoto era capaz de ficar realmente sério - Eu... sinto muito, mas não posso sair com você. Eu não menti quando disse que não estava namorando, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não esteja interessado em alguém. Existe... uma pessoa. Alguém muito importante para mim, e mesmo que eu não esteja saindo com essa pessoa, mesmo que isso que eu sinta seja impossível de ser correspondido, eu não conseguiria me envolver com você pensando... naquela pessoa. Sinto muito.

Gokudera não conseguiu ouvir os soluços que a _tal_ Ami-chan soltou ao ouvir a confissão de Yamamoto. O guardião da Tempestade estava ocupado demais se afastando da sala, praticamente correndo pelo corredor em direção a cobertura da escola. A cada passo ele conseguia ouvir seu coração bater cada vez mais forte, enquanto sua mente repassava a última parte da conversa várias vezes.

Então Yamamoto _tinha_ alguém, e por incrível que parecesse ele não era correspondido. Gokudera não sabia o que era aquilo. Ele nunca havia se apaixonado, nunca havia recebido uma declaração daquelas. Para o garoto de cabelos prateados, era como se Yamamoto estivesse em um local onde ele jamais poderia tocar.  
Assim que alcançou a cobertura, Gokudera levou a mão até o bolso e só então percebeu que estava tremendo. Praguejando, o garoto culpou o vento frio, e acendeu as pressas o cigarro, aproximando-se da grade. Como ele iria encarar Yamamoto daqui para frente ele não sabia. Se as funções de Guardião da Chuva seriam afetadas ele também não sabia. Gokudera não sabia de nada enquanto encarava o pátio vazio embaixo de seus olhos. Não sabia o que fazer com suas mãos trêmulas enquanto seguravam o cigarro. Não sabia que aqueles tremores não eram causados pelo frio. Não sabia que aquele aborrecimento não era por causa das tarefas que Yamamoto negligenciaria se de repente começasse a sair com garotas. Não sabia que aquele incomodo do lado esquerdo de seu peito era algo que sempre esteve ali, mas que só precisava de um empurrão._  
Gokudera.  
Goku... dera.  
Gokudera!  
Gokudera...?  
G-o-k-u-d-e-r-a~  
Ah, bom dia Tsuna!_

- Juudaime, bom dia!

Gokudera virou o rosto automaticamente ao ouvir o nome de Tsuna. Seus olhos encararam um par de olhos castanhos que estavam muito próximos. Seus pés deram um passo para trás, o cigarro caiu de sua boca. Seu tênis estava desamarrado...  
Uma mão estava em sua cintura. Braços fortes o seguraram antes que ele caísse, e os olhos castanhos de repente estavam sérios e preocupados.

- Gokudera, você está bem?

Yamamoto tinha a voz séria, e mesmo Gokudera não caindo, sua expressão ainda era de preocupação.

- Me larga, idiota!

Gokudera disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente, e se desvencilhou o quanto antes do braço de Yamamoto. O frio que ele sentiu minutos antes havia desaparecido, e onde o idiota tocara parecia pegar fogo.  
Yamamoto encarou Gokudera, e em seguida colocou o habitual sorriso no rosto.  
O Guardião da Tempestade tremeu.

- Eu estava te chamando há horas, Gokudera, em que planeta você estava? Hahaha

- Um bem longe de você, idiota - Gokudera procurou o maço de cigarros no bolso de maneira nervosa - O que você quer? E onde está o Juudaime? - seus olhos fizeram uma rápida busca, verificando que ele havia sido enganado.

- Tsuna ainda não chegou, é muito cedo - Yamamoto caminhou em direção a grade da cobertura. - Álias, o que você faz aqui? Achei que fosse o único a chegar essa hora.

_"Obviamente não foi o único", _Gokudera apertou o punho ao lembrar da garota e da confissão.

- Não tenho que dar satisfações para um idiota como você! - Gokudera desistiu do cigarro. Seu humor estava pior.

Yamamoto riu como resposta assim como fazia sempre.  
Se Gokudera não tivesse presenciado a conversa na sala de aula, ele jamais saberia que por trás daquele sorriso, Yamamoto conseguia ser uma pessoa séria e até mesmo _madura_. Por um momento o garoto de cabelos prateados se perguntou o que mais poderia haver por trás daquele sorriso idiota e aquele bom humor ilimitado. Raiva? Frustração? Mau humor?

- Você está afiado logo cedo, Gokudera!

- Você me irrita, idiota - Gokudera coçou a cabeça. Aquela conversa não estava levando a lugar algum e mesmo respondendo com respostas atravessadas, Gokudera não tinha coragem de olhar Yamamoto nos olhos.

Silêncio.  
Somente quando tudo ficou silencioso que Gokudera percebeu que começava a esfriar. A neve caia fina, quase imperceptível, mas ele podia senti-la. Naquela manhã ele podia sentir praticamente tudo.

- É só isso que eu te faço sentir, Gokudera?

Por um instante Gokudera achou que tivesse escutado demais, que o frio havia feito seus ouvidos e sua mente começarem a delirar. O tom de voz de Yamamoto estava diferente, e assim que Gokudera finalmente o encarou, pôde ver a expressão que ele somente havia imaginado.  
O sorriso desaparecera do rosto de Yamamoto. As sobrancelhas estavam quase juntas, formando uma ruga que não combinava em nada com seu rosto sempre sorridente. Os olhos castanhos o fitavam com algo que ele não entendia, ou não podia entender. Havia algo que aqueles olhos estavam procurando, e isso fez com que Gokudera sentisse novamente os tremores e o calor.

- Do que você está falando? - Foi a única coisa que o Guardião da Tempestade conseguiu pronunciar.

Yamamoto olhou-o e coçou a cabeça, virando o rosto em direção a grade. Seus lábios se alargaram e ele soltou uma longa risada, mas não parecia natural. Nada ali parecia como antes.

- Não é nada, Gokudera - Yamamoto virou-se e sorriu - Acho que o frio está afetando minha cabeça, melhor eu entrar.

Ao ver Yamamoto virando-se, Gokudera sentiu que tinha duas opções em mãos: ele podia fingir que acreditava naquele sorriso e deixar que aquele comentário passasse despercebido, ou ele podia tirar a verdade - seja lá qual fosse - de Yamamoto. Ele mesmo não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sentia que se deixasse o idiota ir embora, deixaria muito mais do que ele podia imaginar.

- Yamamoto!

Yamamoto virou-se ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado, e arregalou os olhos ao ver os punhos de Gokudera segurando sua roupa. O Guardião da Tempestade o encarava sério, sem saber se o motivo pelo qual suas mãos tremiam era pela raiva, curiosidade ou ambas.

- O que você acha que eu sou? Idiota? Que você começa algo e não termina? Pois pode terminar o que ia dizer!

Gokudera precisava erguer um pouco os olhos já que Yamamoto era mais alto. Suas palavras pareciam ter surtido efeito, pois assim que as disse, o sorriso falso desapareceu por completo, e novamente a expressão séria tomou conta do rosto do Guardião da Chuva.

- Você não vai entender, Gokudera.

As palavras de Yamamoto soavam baixas e ele parecia estar se esforçando para dizê-las.  
Gokudera continuou em silêncio, suas mãos apertando ainda mais a gola das vestes de Yamamoto.

- Ao contrário de um certo alguém eu não sou um idiota!- o garoto de cabelos prateados ergueu uma sobrancelha, presunçoso.

Yamamoto não respondeu a provocação como Gokudera esperava. Ao invés disso, o Guardião da Chuva levou as mãos frias até as de Gokudera, retirando-as de suas vestes. Gokudera viu suas mãos abaixarem, mas percebeu que Yamamoto ainda as seguravam junto com suas próprias mãos. Rapidamente seus olhos foram das mãos para o rosto de Yamamoto, pronto para soltar meia dúzia de palavrões por causa daquele gesto, mas era tarde demais.

Assim que Gokudera ergueu o rosto e entreabriu os lábios para começar seu discurso, outros lábios calaram suas palavras. Os lábios que tocavam os seus eram quentes, e parecia que todo seu corpo havia se aquecido naquele instante. Ele podia ver os olhos fechados de Yamamoto, e como segundos depois eles se abriram, e os lábios que até então aqueceram todo seu corpo, se afastaram.  
Gokudera não fazia idéia da expressão que tinha, mas sabia que seu rosto deveria estar vermelho que um tomate. Entretanto, ele não pensou em si naquele instante. Na realidade, ele não tinha como pensar quando a pessoa a sua frente tinha uma expressão tão triste.  
Era a primeira vez que Gokudera via aquele rosto. Os olhos de Yamamoto estavam úmidos e brilhavam. Era como se ele chorasse, mas sem derramar lágrimas. Um choro calado e reservado.

- Eu gosto de você, Gokudera. Eu estou apaixonado por você. Agora você pode ir e ter um motivo real para me odiar.

Aquelas palavras foram ditas com um sorriso. Um triste sorriso que mais soava como uma despedida.  
A confissão da garota. A rejeição. A declaração sobre gostar de outra pessoa. O sentimento não correspondido. O beijo.  
Gokudera ignorou o tênis desamarrado, o vento frio e praticamente qualquer coisa que estivesse em seu caminho naquele momento, e correu.  
Ele passou por Yamamoto com uma velocidade que nem ele sabia que conseguiria alcançar e desceu as escadas tropeçando. Cruzou o pátio e deixou a escola Namimori sem olhar para trás. Tudo o que tinha eram frases desconexas em sua mente, seu peito que parecia ser capaz de explodir e seus lábios que pareciam estar em chamas.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 02: Winter parte II

Obrigada pelos reviews. Serviram de incentivo para publicar o segundo capítulo logo. xD

* * *

**Capítulo 02 - Winter parte II**

- Então ele ficou gripado? Hm realmente... as pessoas estão falando para tomarmos cuidado com esse tempo.

Kyoko meneou a cabeça para a direita, depois para a esquerda e soltou um longo suspiro. Em seguida, abriu um largo sorriso e com os olhos brilhantes disse:

- Espero que Gokudera-kun melhore logo - correndo os olhos de Tsuna para Yamamoto - Você deve estar solitário sem seu amigo. Sinto falta das brigas de vocês!

Tsuna agradeceu a preocupação da garota dizendo que Gokudera estaria melhor em poucos dias. Sua animação perto de Kyoko era quase palpável, mas nem por isso o olhar sério de Yamamoto passou despercebido pela super intuição do futuro Chefe da Família Vongola.

- Yamamoto, você está bem?

O Guardião da Chuva olhou para Tsuna, ficando surpreso por não ter percebido que Kyoko havia se afastado para conversar com Hana, e que ele e Tsuna foram deixados sozinhos novamente.

- Ah, estou nem - Yamamoto sorriu e coçou a cabeça - Acho que posso estar ficando gripado também.

Tsuna riu junto com o garoto, mas seu sorriso desapareceu ao ver Yamamoto se afastando. As costas do Guardião da Chuva estavam levemente arqueadas, como se ele estivesse carregando algo invisível nas costas. O Décimo sabia que algo estava acontecendo, mas ao menos tempo não fazia idéia do que poderia ser. O que Tsuna tinha certeza é que não importasse o que Gokudera havia pegado, Yamamoto estava com a mesma coisa.

Gokudera permaneceu uma semana ausente das aulas e de qualquer atividade relacionada ao Colégio. Seu telefone celular estava desligado, não importasse quem batesse em sua porta, ele estava _quase_ que totalmente alienado a qualquer coisa que não fosse Tsuna.

Quando o Guardião da Tempestade chegou em casa após o incidente-que-ele-não-queria-lembrar, a primeira coisa que fez foi tomar um longo e quente banho de banheira. Gokudera praticamente cozinhou por horas até se arrastar até o quarto. Ali permaneceu o resto do dia sentado próximo à janela, fumando um cigarro após o outro. Nesse meio tempo decidiu que não iria ao Colégio nos próximos dias. Ele não encararia Yamamoto nem que ele fosse a última pessoa na face da Terra. Porém, nos dias de sua ausência Gokudera caminhava todo fim de tarde até a casa de Tsuna para saber como fora o dia do Juudaime e se ele precisava de alguma coisa.

Aquele fim de tarde completaria o sétimo dia de sua ausência.

Enquanto caminhava, Gokudera ignorava o fraco Sol que se punha, enfiado em um fofo casaco de inverno e um quente cachecol. Seus pés evitavam os locais úmidos e com potencial para um belo tombo, mas sua mente andava por caminhos diferentes. Uma decisão precisaria ser tomada. Ele não poderia mais se ausentar do colégio e de suas _obrigações_ como o braço direito do Juudaime. Pensar no que teria de ser feito fez com que um arrepio fizesse Gokudera tremer e finalmente olhar em volta para ver onde estava. Se sua cabeça estivesse seguindo seus pés, ele saberia que havia chegado à casa de Tsuna. Se sua atenção não estivesse tão focada em Yamamoto, Gokudera teria visto o próprio Yamamoto na frente da casa do Juudaime assim que virou a esquina. Mas era tarde. Como ele fugiria estando cinco passos de distância?

- Ah... Gokudera-kun! - Tsuna olhou surpreso para Gokudera.

Gokudera parou.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em uma expressão entre a surpresa e o assombro, mas seu coração batia tão forte e tão alto que era embaraçoso.

_Droga!_

Yamamoto não havia notado Gokudera vindo em sua direção. Na realidade, o Guardião da Chuva não notava nada nos últimos dias. Seu desempenho havia caído nos treinos, sua atenção para as aulas havia piorado, e nem a motivação para ajudar no restaurante do pai ele encontrava. Quando o garoto de cabelos prateados parou praticamente ao seu lado, Yamamoto não soube descrever a sensação que sentiu ao vê-lo. Se pudesse colocar em palavras, era como ter duas forças extremistas e opostas dentro de si que brigavam por um domínio. Uma parte dele quis saber logo como Gokudera estava. Se ele estava se alimentando, dormindo direito. Dizer o quanto ele havia se preocupado e como havia sido difícil se policiar para não ficar 24/7 na porta do Guardião da Chuva. Entretanto, opondo seus verdadeiros sentimentos estava sua razão. Esse lado queria pedir desculpas e dizer que tudo não passou de uma brincadeira, que não havia como aquelas palavras serem verdadeiras. Entre uma e outra, Yamamoto apenas olhou incrédulo para a figura a sua frente, calado.

- Juudaime!

Gokudera abriu um largo sorriso, aproximando-se de Tsuna. Cumprimentou o futuro Chefe, fez as mesmas perguntas que fizera nos últimos dias, agiu praticamente da mesma maneira. Tsuna respondia envergonhado, passando os olhos de Gokudera para um Yamamoto extremamente sério. A situação era terrível, e sua super intuição parecia gritar dentro dele.

- Nee, Gokudera-kun, você parece melhor. Quando volta para a Escola? - Tsuna colocou seu melhor sorriso.

- Ah... logo - Gokudera coçou a cabeça. Ele estava entre o Juudaime e Yamamoto, estrategicamente de costas para evitar qualquer tipo de contato visual.

Yamamoto ouvia a tudo como se nada fizesse muito sentido, e na verdade não fazia. Enquanto observava Gokudera conversando e sorrindo com Tsuna, Yamamoto percebeu o que deveria ser feito. Nenhum dos lados venceria. Ele havia escolhido um terceiro caminho.

O Guardião da Chuva respirou fundo e sorriu enquanto dava os passos necessários. Sua mão direita tocou o ombro de Gokudera e ele sentiu embaixo de seus dedos a tensão no corpo do garoto. A sensação fez com que sua decisão fosse ainda mais firme.

- Fico feliz que esteja melhor da sua gripe, Gokudera-kun - Yamamoto adiantou-se, tirando a mão do ombro dele. Ambos os olhares se cruzaram. Gokudera estava em pânico. Yamamoto sorriu. - Eu vou indo Tsuna, preciso ajudar meu pai, até logo.

Gokudera parecia petrificado. Nenhum músculo de seu corpo parecia ser capaz de algum movimento, e o lado de seu ombro que Yamamoto havia segurado parecia pesar muito mais que o restante. Os passos do Guardião da Chuva foram abafados pela neve, e Gokudera só percebeu que ele já havia se afastado quando Tsuna chamou sua atenção.

- Gokudera-kun? - Tsuna tinha uma expressão de preocupação enquanto encarava Gokudera.

- Ju-Juudaime! - Gokudera olhou para Tsuna e demorou alguns segundos para sorrir. Sua mente parecia funcionar em velocidade reduzida.

Tsuna engoliu seco e respirou fundo.

Ele detestava se meter em assuntos que não eram seus, mas ali estavam duas pessoas importantes para ele, dois amigos que estavam com problemas. Era seu dever tentar ajudar.

- Sabe Gokudera-kun - Tsuna tentou manter as palavras firmes - Eu não sei o que aconteceu e sei que não é da minha conta, mas eu espero que as coisas entre vocês se resolvam. Yamamoto estava realmente preocupado com sua ausência. Ele perguntou todos os dias se você havia melhorado.

Qualquer palavra de Tsuna era lei para Gokudera. Não importasse se era dia de Sol, chuva, neve ou vento. Se o Juudaime tinha algo a dizer, então era a obrigação de Gokudera escutar. Ao terminar de ouvir Tsuna, Gokudera sentiu que seu rosto começava a ficar levemente quente. Ele não podia deixar que o Juudaime visse tal cena.

- E-Eu estou bem, Juudaime, por favor, não se preocupe - O Guardião da Tempestade virou-se - Amanhã vou a escola, então espere para irmos juntos, até mais Juudaime.

Com um breve aceno e sem coragem de encarar Tsuna, Gokudera afastou-se às pressas. Ele tinha menos de 24 horas para tomar uma decisão, não importasse qual fosse. A situação havia chegado até o Juudaime, então algo precisava ser feito. Gokudera jamais deixaria que Tsuna perdesse seu precioso tempo se preocupando com ele e o maníaco viciado em baseball.

Como prometera a Tsuna, Gokudera estava fielmente uniformizado na porta de sua casa na manhã seguinte. O futuro Décimo não pôde disfarçar a surpresa ao vê-lo ali. Surpresa essa que só aumentou no caminho até o Colégio. Gokudera estava falante, devotado e atencioso como sempre. Era como se os últimos dias não tivessem existido. Porém, mesmo com Gokudera aparentemente _de volta_, a super intuição de Tsuna percebeu como o garoto de cabelos prateados reagiu ao chegarem finalmente ao Colégio. A conversa tornou-se menos animada, mas Tsuna fingiu que não percebeu. Não era ele a pessoa em questão que precisava notar as reações de Gokudera.

Yamamoto chegou pouco antes de o Professor entrar e dirigiu-se diretamente para seu lugar. Tsuna esperou a explicação sobre algo relacionado a Matemática começar, para virar discretamente a cabeça. Yamamoto encarava a janela, praticamente alheio à aula. Nada parecia diferente. Tsuna então passou os olhos para Gokudera na fileira ao lado. Uma sensação de tristeza fez Tsuna desistir de observar o Guardião da Tempestade: Gokudera estava tranquilamente lendo um mangá enquanto uma explicação incrivelmente complexa era dada em aula. Naquele momento Tsuna invejou a inteligência e a capacidade de abstração de Gokudera.

No inverno o intervalo entre as aulas parecia chegar mais rápido. Talvez porque no verão os alunos estivessem ocupados demais sentindo calor para se focarem na matéria. Com a neve cobrindo grande parte da paisagem, quando tocou o sinal avisando o término de metade das aulas, muitos alunos pareciam surpresos.

Tsuna respirou fundo e virou-se para Gokudera. Ele estava envergonhado, mas precisaria pedir ajuda para entender o que acabara de ouvir. Assim que se virou, Tsuna viu o garoto de cabelos prateados se colocando de pé, e o pedido de ajuda morreu antes de sair de sua boca. Gokudera caminhou por toda a sala até parar na carteira onde estava Yamamoto. Tsuna virou para frente.

Gokudera passou praticamente metade da noite pensando no que deveria fazer. Quando a decisão parecia ter sido tomada, seu corpo pôde finalmente descansar enquanto se preparava para a parte pratica. Mesmo certo do que havia escolhido, o garoto de cabelos prateados não pôde evitar o frio no estomago ao chegar à escola, e pior, a maneira como seus pés pareciam afundar conforme ele se aproximava da carteira de Yamamoto.

O guardião da Chuva encarava a janela com olhos que pareciam ver muito além daquelas janelas. A carteira estava vazia, os cadernos e livros guardados na mochila. Yamamoto estava ali apenas fisicamente.

_O que esse idiota vem fazer na Escola?!_

- Yamamoto.

O Guardião da Tempestade parou ao lado da carteira em questão e chamou em voz baixa. Yamamoto virou o rosto devagar, olhando surpreso para Gokudera.

- Preciso falar com você, me acompanha?

As palavras de Gokudera haviam sido treinadas anteriormente.

A calma que ele parecia mostrar e a forma como ele demonstrava controle sobre si eram nada mais do que o resultado de pratica. Yamamoto levantou-se sem pestanejar e seguiu Gokudera.

Enquanto caminhava em direção a cobertura, Gokudera tentava lembrar de que havia feito aquele caminho mentalmente e que manter o nervosismo sobre controle era necessário para a decisão que ele havia tomado.

Ao chegar à cobertura, Gokudera correu logo a mão para o bolso, acendendo um cigarro. O vento frio estava quase insuportável e ele precisava de um incentivo.

Yamamoto caminhou sem dizer uma palavra. A surpresa que ele sentiu ao ver Gokudera em seu lugar de costume ao chegar à sala só foi superada pelo convite do garoto de cabelos prateados minutos atrás. Quando os dois chegaram à cobertura, Yamamoto soube que aquele era o momento de transmitir sua decisão, independente do resultado.

O Guardião da Tempestade parou junto à grade, deixando que o vento frio fizesse com que as palavras certas fossem ditas. Ele tinha pensado muito sobre o assunto, consultado e ponderado seus próprios sentimentos, então não haveria motivos para hesitação... certo?

- G-Gokudera... - Yamamoto estava ao lado do garoto, incomodado com o silêncio que permanecia entre eles.

Gokudera deixou o cigarro dançar em seus lábios, virando-se para Yamamoto. Seus olhos logo encontraram os olhos castanhos do Guardião da Chuva, e Gokudera sentiu novamente o rosto começar a ficar quente. Não havia dúvidas quanto a sua decisão.

- Y-Yamoto, eu--

- Gokudera, eu sinto muito!

Ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por Gokudera, os lábios de Yamamoto moveram-se. Ele sabia o que viria em seguida, mas seus ouvidos e coração não estavam prontos para tal rejeição. Era hora de transmitir o que seu coração havia decidido.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que fiz semana passada, de verdade. Eu não quis dizer aquilo que eu disse, bem, na verdade sim, mas não para você - Yamamoto coçou a cabeça - Eu não planejava me declarar _para_ você, eu estava treinando, porque existe uma pessoa que eu gosto e...

As palavras de Yamamoto saiam como uma sentença de morte. A cala sílaba uma mentira e a cada mentira tristeza e remorso. Yamamoto amava Gokudera. Amava a tal ponto que não deixaria que o _seu_ sentimento atrapalhasse o que tinham, seja lá o que fosse. Em nenhum momento ele achou que seus sentimentos fossem capazes de abalar Gokudera a ponto dele se ausentar por uma semana da escola. Yamamoto continuaria a amar Gokudera, mas como antes... sozinho.

- Tudo não passou de brincadeira hahaha.

Gokudera ouviu todo o discurso de Yamamoto com uma surpresa assombrosa. Bem, na verdade ele não _ouviu_ todo o discurso. A mente de Gokudera havia travado no instante em que ele ouviu que Yamamoto não quis dizer o que disse. O restante foi um conjunto de palavras desconexas que serviram apenas para aumentar a surpresa do Guardião da Tempestade.

Quando Yamamoto terminou, e ainda _riu_, o cigarro escorregou pelos lábios de Gokudera sem que ele percebesse.

- Gokudera?! - Yamamoto olhou do cigarro caído para a expressão do garoto a sua frente - G-Gokudera? Gokudera você está bem?

Yamamoto levou a mão na direção de Gokudera, mas o garoto de cabelos prateados deu um passo para trás. Seu corpo parecia ter retomado os movimentos e sua mente trabalhava mais rápida do que nunca.

- Tsk, então você estava apenas se divertindo, não? - Gokudera encarava o cigarro no chão. Sua raiva não tinha limites.

- Eu não chamaria assim - Yamamoto engoliu em seco sentindo que a raiva de Gokudera poderia atingi-lo - Eu sinto muito.

- Para o inferno o que você sente - Gokudera tirou outro cigarro do bolso e o acendeu. Após uma longa tragada, virou-se e lançou um olhar sério para Yamamoto - Saia da minha frente.

Yamamoto deu um passo para trás antes de virar-se definitivamente. Ele precisava sair de perto de Gokudera antes de se arrepender do que tinha dito, já que tudo o que conseguira com essa história foi somente criar mais atrito entre eles. Se Gokudera já o detestava antes, após essa _brincadeira_, a situação entre eles ficaria pior.

Gokudera não viu Yamamoto se afastando.

Tudo o que ele enxergava era a paisagem branca embaixo da cobertura do Colégio. A paisagem parecia retirada de um cartão postal, mas em certo momento tornou-se opaca e então embaçada. O Guardião da Tempestade ficou surpreso ao levar a mão até o rosto e sentir suas bochechas molhadas.

Um sentimento de extrema derrota fez com que Gokudera apoiasse a testa na grade, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem sabendo que elas acabariam congelando antes de tocarem o chão. Ele não entendia o que havia acabado de acontecer. Seu peito doía enquanto sua mente voltava para a noite anterior e todas as horas que ele permaneceu acordado para chegar a uma resposta que fora aprovada quase automaticamente por seu coração: Gokudera havia decidido aceitar os sentimentos de Yamamoto.

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 03: Winter parte III

**Capítulo 03 - Winter parte III**

Gokudera atrasou-se alguns minutos para o segundo tempo de aulas daquele dia. Seus olhos estavam secos, seu estomago cheio devido ao passeio rápido a cafeteria, mas seus lábios pareciam solitários sem o cigarro em um dia que tudo o que ele mais precisava era de uma boa tragada.  
Ao adentrar a sala de aula, Gokudera manteve seu foco em Tsuna. O Juudaime foi sua maior força naquele momento em que se dependesse de sua vontade, o Guardião da Tempestade teria ido direto para casa. Porém, Gokudera não podia. Era pelo Juudaime que ele dava os passos necessários para voltar ao seu lugar. Era pelo Juudaime que ele colocava seu melhor sorriso mesmo seu peito queimando por dentro. Era por causa do Juudaime que ele continuaria a freqüentar a escola no dia seguinte, e no dia depois do dia seguinte. Era por causa... não importava, ou melhor, Gokudera não queria pensar sobre mais nada.

Yamamoto não tinha a mesma resolução - obsessão - que Gokudera. O Guardião da Chuva retornou a sala somente para pegar sua mochila e seguiu direto para o campo. Não havia melhor lugar para descarregar suas frustrações do que em uma bola de baseball.  
Estava feito. Yamamoto havia remediado a situação constrangedora que ele mesmo criara e tudo o que acontecesse daquele dia em diante era apenas resultado de um passo errado. Em que mundo ele estava para pensar que tal coisa passava pela cabeça de Gokudera? Que tais sentimentos eram recíprocos. Que o sempre irritado garoto de cabelos prateados iria corresponder seus sentimentos.  
Yamamoto riu. Ele havia esquecido o detalhe de que além de tudo isso, eles ainda eram dois... _garotos_.

Quando o dia terminou e Gokudera finalmente pôde ir para casa (após escoltar prontamente o Juudaime, claro), o garoto soube que teria de gastar mais algumas coisas horas pensando. Até ontem ele tinha de decidir se aceitava ou não Yamamoto, agora, ele precisava deixá-lo ir. Para o Guardião da Tempestade tudo aquilo era novo e complexo. Yamamoto sempre fora o idiota viciado em baseball que tentava tirar o lugar de braço direito que pertencia honrosamente a Gokudera. Fim.  
Não havia um _depois_, não havia _algo mais_. Eles não eram nem amigos. Essa foi a reflexão que Gokudera havia chegado na noite anterior. Havia um motivo por trás da hostilidade para com Yamamoto, e ele então percebeu que não era somente _profissionalmente_ falando. Isso talvez explicasse a raiva que tomava conta de seu ser todas as vezes que lembrava da confissão da garota no outro dia. Pensar em Yamamoto com uma garota, uma pessoa... de repente parecia errado, como se o Guardião da Chuva precisasse viver unicamente para a rixa irrelevante entre eles. Como se Yamamoto precisasse viver unicamente _para_ Gokudera.  
Percebendo que não conseguiria nada concreto seguindo aquela linha de pensamento, Gokudera acendeu um cigarro e seguiu para casa. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

Alguns dizem que o tempo é capaz de curar tudo. Gokudera diria que essa é uma meia verdade, e completaria com "o tempo traz o conformismo, os exames sim curam tudo".  
Foram necessários somente alguns dias para que Gokudera estivesse novamente de volta. Bem, não _totalmente_ de volta, mas seu peito não doía _tanto_ e sua mente não estava _tão_ preenchida com Yamamoto. A realização de que os exames estavam diante de seus olhos significava tutoriar o Juudaime em tempo integral. O que mais ele poderia querer?  
Na mente do Guardião da Tempestade, Tsuna estava ocupado demais sobrevivendo para tornar-se o futuro Juudaime, e por isso as lições e provas escolares eram irrelevantes. Por isso, quando o Décimo pediu que Gokudera o ajudasse em seus estudos, não havia felicidade maior para seu braço direito.  
Com isso, Gokudera seria capaz de manter a mente em algo realmente importante e não se comportando com uma garotinha.  
Yamamoto também facilitava esse distanciamento. Após a segunda conversa na cobertura, o garoto apenas cumprimentava Tsuna e Gokudera, mantenho-se à distância o restante do dia.

Como planejado, as aulas extras que Gokudera havia começado a dar a Tsuna eram uma distração excelente. Sua mente ficava totalmente voltada ao Juudaime, e quando retornava a sua casa, estava tão cansado que não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse descansar.  
Os dias de inverno continuavam frios, mas eles passavam um após o outro. As semanas trouxeram os exames e o que antes parecia um assunto importante e imediato, logo se transformou em um mal entendido parcialmente resolvido.  
Tsuna trouxe Yamamoto novamente, dia após dias se esforçando para que as coisas voltassem ao que eram antes. Uma conversa no corredor, uma pergunta sobre a matéria, uma risada sobre uma piada... e Yamamoto estava novamente de volta.

Quando o Guardião da Chuva recomeçou a acompanhá-los na saída do Colégio, Gokudera achou que não suportaria. Os primeiros dias foram estranhos e silenciosos, mas era impossível não notar a dedicação e esforço de Tsuna. O futuro Décimo fazia de tudo para manter o clima agradável, e Gokudera sentiu-se na obrigação de transformar o esforço do Juudaime em realidade. Em um dos dias, o garoto de cabelos prateados respondeu o bom dia de Yamamoto, e após isso, tudo _teoricamente_ voltou ao que era antes.

Para Yamamoto, nada jamais voltaria ao que era antes.  
Ele não conseguia deixar de pensar em Gokudera, mesmo sabendo que era impossível. Todas as manhãs em que eles se encontravam, Yamamoto sentia o mesmo frio no estomago, e seus lábios se abriam em um largo sorriso. Como ele não poderia sorrir ao ver Gokudera? No dia em que o Guardião da Tempestade respondeu seu cumprimento matutino, Yamamoto sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo no meio da rua e retirar tudo o que havia dito. Mas ele não podia, e sabia que aquelas caminhadas pela manhã e o mesmo caminho feito à tarde só eram possíveis porque seus sentimentos estavam escondidos.  
Yamamoto não abriria mão da companhia de Gokudera, nem que isso significasse abdicar do que ele próprio sentia.

- Maah~, não tem problema, meu pai ficará contente em vê-los.

- Nee Yamamoto, tem certeza? Eu não quero incomodar. - Tsuna coçava a cabeça enquanto olhava envolta. A imagem perfeita do embaraço.

- Já disse que não tem problema, e faz tempo que vocês dois não aparecem hahaha.

Yamamoto havia convidado Tsuna e Gokudera para irem ao restaurante de seu pai degustar novamente o sushi, especialidade da família. Tsuna detestava atrapalhar, e sempre sentia que estava no caminho. Gokudera apenas observava a atitude do Juudaime, achando que não havia pessoa mais educada e gentil no mundo.

- Juudaime, se o idiota falou que podemos ir então vamos! - Gokudera sorriu alegre, seu estomago pedia sushi.

Tsuna olhou para Gokudera e sorriu.  
Ele ainda sentia que estava no caminho e incomodando, mas deixaria isso de lado para ir. Se isso fizesse com que as coisas melhorassem, então Tsuna o faria.  
Durante o caminho, as mesmas brincadeiras de Yamamoto que enchiam o ambiente com sua agradável risada. As mesmas respostas atravessadas de Gokudera... tudo parecia bem.

Na entrada do restaurante, Tsuna olhou surpreso ao ver Kyoko e Haru. Haru acenava freneticamente na direção deles, enquanto Kyoko tinha um discreto sorriso no rosto. Aquela seria uma refeição animada.  
Yamamoto estava livre de ajudar no restaurante quando seus amigos apareciam, mas fez questão de levar os sushis para a mesa, sentando-se em uma das pontas. Os olhos do Guardião da Tempestade pousaram em Yamamoto e ali permaneceram. A maneira como o idiota viciado em baseball sorria e deixava as garotas tendo a preferência não surpreendeu Gokudera, afinal, Yamamoto era uma pessoa gentil, mas era a primeira vez que ele notara que os olhos de Yamamoto ficavam bem pequenos quando ele ria, e duas discretas covinhas surgiam em suas bochechas. E que o Guardião da Chuva tinha a mania de apoiar o rosto com as mãos enquanto ouvia outra pessoa. O anel representando a chuva estava pendurado em seu pescoço, preso a um cordão prateado._  
"Yamamoto é um desleixado, a gola amassada e esses botões abertos..."_

Gokudera só percebeu o que estava fazendo, quando o objeto de seu olhar o encarou. Yamamoto havia sentido os olhos de Gokudera por um tempo, e foi preciso uma grande força de vontade para retribuir o olhar, mas a surpresa foi mútua.  
O Guardião da Tempestade entreabriu os lábios surpreso por ter reparado em tantas coisas que ele jamais notara. Seu rosto recomeçou a ficar quente, e Gokudera achou que a melhor forma de disfarçar aquilo era comendo. Haru reclamou da falta de cavalheirismo de Gokudera, que ignorou e insistiu para que Tsuna comesse mais.  
Yamamoto voltou à conversa, mas sua atenção estava parte em Gokudera. Por um instante seu coração pulou uma batida, e o Guardião da Chuva sentiu uma pequena chama de esperança.  
Aquilo não poderia acontecer, Yamamoto não podia se deixar levar por ilusões que nunca se transformariam em realidade.

A ida ao restaurante fez com que os esforços de Tsuna fossem pagos. Os dias que se seguiram pareciam os típicos dias do passado, onde apesar de toda aquela história de Máfia, tudo o que o Décimo mais queria era a companhia de seus amigos.  
Para Gokudera a visita ao restaurante marcou o inicio de algo novo. Yamamoto tornou-se ainda mais presente em seu dia. Não que o Guardião da Chuva se esforçasse para isso, pelo contrário. Yamamoto se policiava sempre quando estava próximo de Gokudera, mas o garoto de cabelos prateados não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o idiota viciado em baseball. Não importava onde estivessem, as pessoas envolta, o clima. Gokudera conseguia distinguir Yamamoto de uma longa distância, como se ele fosse a única coisa que se destacasse (o Juudaime não conta. Tsuna sempre será o Sol particular de Gokudera!). Mas as novidades não param por ai. O que realmente chamou a atenção de Gokudera foi que inconscientemente, o Guardião da Tempestade estava sempre tocando Yamamoto. Era estranho e totalmente inocente, mas quando Gokudera percebeu, aquilo o deixou incomodado. Fosse um esbarrão no ombro, uma cotovelada, um tapa ou quando milagrosamente suas mãos se encostavam quando andavam. Aquilo deveria deixá-lo irritado, mas ele não conseguia.

- Ouça Juudaime, você não precisa me fazer companhia, é um insulto! - Gokudera tentava fazer com que Tsuna fosse para casa, mas o Juudaime insistia em acompanhá-lo até a Biblioteca - Essa não é uma tarefa para você, eu posso devolver o livro sozinho.

- Mas eu quero acompanhá-lo, Gokudera-kun - Tsuna riu e continuou a andar. Como ele deixaria Gokudera sozinho quando o garoto de cabelos prateados estava indo devolver um livro que o _próprio_ Tsuna pegara emprestado?

Os dois garotos entraram na Biblioteca e Gokudera parou.  
Tsuna olhou para o amigo e seguiu seu olhar, ficando surpreso ao ver que Gokudera encarava uma garota sentada próxima a mesa da janela. Ela estava sozinha, e pareceu ter tomado conhecimento de Gokudera assim como ele havia feito com ela. Gokudera voltou a andar, mas seu rosto estava estranhamente sério. Suas sobrancelhas eram normalmente juntas, como se ele estivesse _sempre_ mal-humorado, mas naquele momento era diferente. Gokudera _realmente_ estava mal-humorado.

- Vocês estão atrapalhando o sossego da _minha_ Biblioteca.

Tsuna tirou os olhos da garota ao ouvir tal frase, virando a cabeça mecanicamente para o lado. No lugar da sempre simpática aluna do último ano, Hibari parecia estar responsável pela Biblioteca. O Guardião da Nuvem lançou um olhar carrancudo para Tsuna, que fez o garoto dar vários passos para trás. Isso explicava porque a Biblioteca estava tão vazia.  
Gokudera pensou em ralhar com Hibari por afugentar o Juudaime, mas sua vontade de deixar a Biblioteca era tanta, que ele apenas queria que Hibari aceitasse o livro e os liberasse.

- O bebê não está com vocês? - Hibari guardou o livro do lado dos "Devolvidos" e olhou envolta esperando encontrar Reborn em algum canto.

- Não.

Gokudera virou-se para chamar Tsuna, e seu coração parecia ter feito o caminho até sua garganta, parando na entrada de sua boca. Ali, diante de seus olhos estava a _tal_ Ami-chan conversando animadamente com Tsuna.

- Juudaime! - Gokudera aproximou-se às pressas, puxando Tsuna como uma leoa defendendo um filhote.

- Ah, Gokudera-kun! - Tsuna olhou de Gokudera para a garota, muito envergonhado.

- Nee, Tsunayoshi-kun, muito obrigada.

_Ami-chan_ abriu um largo sorriso e deixou a Biblioteca.  
Gokudera seguiu-a com os olhos apertados e uma incrível vontade de explodir alguma coisa.

- Vocês são ousados. Não acredito que tenham coragem de agruparem-se na _minha_ escola.

Hibari saiu de trás da mesa e logo estava em cima dela.  
Em cada mão ele tinha seu usual par de tonfas e o mesmo olhar assassino de sempre.  
Tsuna sentiu um arrepio em todo seu corpo, imaginando que a surra que levariam seria épica. Gokudera sentiu que aquela era a gota d'água. Ninguém fazia uma ameaça direta para o Juudaime na sua frente e vivia para contar a história. Seus dedos logo acharam a dinamite que ele sempre levava dentro da jaqueta de inverno, colocadas ali estrategicamente para momentos como esse.

- Você não vai encostar em um fio de cabelo do Juudaime!

- Eeh~, interessante - Hibari colocou um sorriso de desdém ao ver Gokudera pronto para lutar - Então eu vou mordê---

- KYOUYA!

Tsuna e Gokudera olharam automaticamente para a direção de onde vinha à voz, e a surpresa foi igual para ambos. Dino Cavallone estava na porta e pela maneira como respirava, tinha vindo correndo pelas escadas.

- Dino! - Tsuna estava horrorizado. Quantas surpresas mais aquele dia reservava?

- Olá Tsuna - Dino adentrou a Biblioteca e sorriu na direção de Tsuna, mas seu olhar logo foi para Hibari em cima da mesa.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Kyouya? Desça dai, vamos, vamos~!

- Você está tentando mandar em mim, herbívoro?! - Hibari estranhamente não tinha mais a áurea assassina envolta dele. Sempre que Dino estava envolvido, era como se Hibari ficasse menos "intragável".

- Estou tentando evitar que você caia dai, eu voltei somente para vê---

Gokudera puxou Tsuna para fora da Biblioteca, e a última coisa que eles ouviram foi o barulho de algo caindo. Nenhum deles queria saber o que aconteceria depois.  
Enquanto caminhavam, Gokudera notou que Tsuna estava pensativo e que seus passos estavam lentos. Não era possível que o Juudaime tivesse se assustado com as ameaças de Hibari.

- Juudaime, não deixe que aquele idiota te assuste. Eu jamais vou deixar que ele toque em um dedo do Juudaime.

Tsuna olhou para Gokudera e sorriu. Sua mente estava muito longe do Guardião da Nuvem.

- Não estou preocupado com isso, Gokudera-kun.

- Então...? - Agora era Gokudera quem estava preocupado.

O Décimo permaneceu em silêncio, e isso fez com que o garoto de cabelos prateados notasse que ambos estavam sozinhos no corredor. Quanto mais tempo Tsuna passava calado, mais tenso Gokudera ficava.

- Nee, Gokudera-kun - Tsuna enfiou a mão no bolso da jaqueta de inverno que usava e retirou um envelope. Era pequeno, mas visivelmente delicado - Pediram que eu entregasse isso ao Yamamoto, mas eu não tenho coragem.

A realização do que estava acontecendo pegou Gokudera como um soco recebido em um momento em que você está completamente com a guarda baixa. A Biblioteca. Ami-chan. A conversa com Tsuna... ah!  
O corpo do Guardião da Tempestade tremia levemente. Suas pernas pareciam a ponto de vacilarem e seu coração batia tão rápido que ele imaginou se o corredor poderia ecoar para o restante da escola.

- Eu os vi conversando ontem quando voltava da Padaria. Ela e o Yamamoto parecem bons amigos, mas... - Tsuna estava vermelho - E-Eu não tenho coragem, e-eu não sei fazer essas coisas.

Gokudera saiu rapidamente de seu abismo pessoal para olhar a figura de Tsuna. O garoto a sua frente estava praticamente sendo engolido por uma poça de vergonha. Então, por um segundo, algo cruzou a mente do garoto de cabelos prateados.  
Era egoísta, baixo e o Juudaime jamais o perdoaria se soubesse, mas ele o faria.

- Juudaime - Gokudera estendeu a mão, tentando mantê-la firme - Se quiser eu entrego para o idiota viciado em baseball.

Tsuna olhou-o como se Gokudera fosse a solução de seus problemas. Ele não era bom com esse tipo de situação, já que seus próprios sentimentos não eram a coisa mais esclarecida desse mundo. Hesitando de imediato, logo Tsuna estendeu a carta para Gokudera, sentindo que um peso tinha sido tirado de suas costas. Se Tsuna se esforçasse, ele poderia superar a timidez, mas no fundo o Décimo achou que aquele gesto pudesse ser o que faltava para as coisas se ajeitarem entre seus dois melhores amigos.

- Vou entregar agora mesmo.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Gokudera não ouviu o que Tsuna disse.  
As palavras do Juudaime pareciam desconexas, e ele apenas viu o garoto afastando-se e agradecendo várias vezes.  
Gokudera estava sozinho. Ele, a carta e um turbilhão de sentimentos._  
"Desculpe Juudaime, eu não sou digno de sua confiança."_

Com uma expressão de perda e um suspiro, Gokudera abriu a carta sem delicadeza alguma.

_"Y. Takeshi,  
Muito obrigada por ontem, eu realmente me diverti.  
A torta estava deliciosa, só sinto que você não tenha desfrutado seu refresco.  
De qualquer forma, amanhã vou devolver sua blusa prontamente lavada e passada.  
Ah, e aceito seu convite para o fim de semana. Adoraria conhecer seu pai, mas confesso que estou um pouco envergonhada.  
De qualquer forma, obrigada, você é incrível! Não saberia o que fazer nessa situação sem você._

_Com carinho,  
K. Ami-chan"_

Gokudera leu a carta três vezes seguidas. A cada leitura sua raiva parecia aumentar mais e mais. A folha rosa e delicada. A letra caprichada, a forma como ela tinha escrito o nome de Yamamoto com uma letra diferente... tudo, definitivamente cada milímetro daquela carta fazia o corpo de Gokudera ter espasmos de raiva.  
Com um movimento rápido, o garoto de cabelos prateados amassou e enfiou a carta no bolso, seguindo com passos largos pelo corredor._  
"Pro inferno essa carta e essa Ami-chan. Como se eu fosse entregar essa maldita carta para o idiota."_

A raiva de Gokudera não parecia ter diminuído com o frio.  
O caminho até sua casa fora frio e escorregadio, mas nem isso fez com que o que ele sentisse diminuísse. Seu coração não batia forte, mas ele doía. Era uma dor quase palpável, que fazia com o ar chegasse a faltar em seus pulmões. O que era aquilo? Por que diabos ele estava se importando com o que havia acontecido entre Yamamoto e a tal garota? Espera... então isso significava que _algo_ acontecera? Os passos de Gokudera tornaram-se vagarosos, e ele subiu os degraus que levavam ao corredor de seu apartamento quase se arrastando.  
Era horrível. A consciência de sua realidade era pesada demais para que ele agüentasse.

Ao chegar ao corredor, Gokudera apoiou a mão na parede para conseguir andar, mas seus olhos não acompanharam. Eles estavam focados um pouco mais a frente, onde a figura de Yamamoto aguardava sentado em frente a sua porta, abraçado a jaqueta de inverno. O Guardião da Chuva sorriu ao ver Gokudera, mas seu sorriso logo desapareceu ao ver o garoto apoiado na parede. A rapidez com que Yamamoto apareceu ao lado de Gokudera foi surpreendente. Em segundos, Gokudera estava com o braço ao redor do ombro de Yamamoto, e o moreno o ajudava a andar. Havia delicadeza naquele gesto e uma preocupação em seus olhos que fez com que Gokudera não aguentasse. Como Yamamoto fazia aquilo? Como ele era capaz de destruir todas as defesas pessoas que o Guardião da Tempestade havia construído no decorrer dos anos? A batalha estava perdida antes mesmo de ter começado.

Yamamoto ajudou Gokudera até que ambos entraram no apartamento. Estava menos frio do que do lado de fora, mas o Guardião da Tempestade não parecia melhor.  
Gokudera estava sentado na entrada, tentando tirar o tênis, mas trêmulo demais para isso.

- Eu ajudo.

O Guardião da Chuva ajoelhou-se na frente de Gokudera, desamarrando o cadarço de seu tênis. Os dedos de Yamamoto moviam-se devagar, como se ele não tivesse coisa alguma para fazer além de ajudar Gokudera.  
O garoto de cabelos prateados havia abaixado o rosto, sem conseguir parar o que Yamamoto fazia. Seus olhos começavam a ficar úmidos, e a proximidade o fazia sentir estranho, como se o frio que havia sentido antes não existisse.

- Gokudera... - Yamamoto havia colocado o par de tênis de Gokudera ao lado e tentava fazer com que o garoto a sua frente olhasse para ele - Existe algo que eu possa fazer? Você não parece bem e eu não vou conseguir ir embora sabendo que você está assim. Nee, Gokudera, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Gokudera respirava com dificuldade, olhando de relance para frente. Yamamoto estava muito próximo. Seus olhos estavam preocupados e sua expressão era extremamente séria. Ele precisava fazer com que o idiota viciado em baseball fosse embora ou aquelas sensações não parariam.

- Estou bem - Gokudera virou-se, ficando de pé com o máximo de forças que suas pernas conseguiam - E o que você faz aqui?

- Tsuna me ligou. Disse que você tinha algo para me entregar.

O Guardião da Tempestade virou-se bruscamente ao ouvir a última parte. Em sua mente, a imagem de Tsuna se despedindo no corredor apareceu como um flashback e Gokudera apertou os dentes. Ele não ouvira o que o Juudaime havia dito.  
Uma onda de pavor fez Gokudera recuar alguns passos. Yamamoto sabia da carta tecnicamente. A carta que Gokudera amassara e enfiara de qualquer jeito em um dos bolsos. Como ele a devolveria agora? O que ele diria para explicar o estado lastimável que se encontrava a carta pessoal que o próprio Juudaime o incubiu de entregar? Nenhuma dessas perguntas tinha uma resposta, mas não era o que realmente incomodava Gokudera. Para o garoto de cabelos prateados, o que realmente o deixava naquele estado, era o simples fato de que ele _não_ queria entregar a carta. Ele não queria que Yamamoto soubesse da gratidão da garota.

- Entregar? Ah, o que era mesmo? - Gokudera riu nervoso, lembrando do conteúdo da carta. E lá estava novamente a raiva...

- Não faço idéia - Yamamoto deu de ombros, sincero.

- Você disse que tinha de ir, não disse? Eu estou ótimo, vê? - Gokudera agitou as mãos, mostrando que estava _bem_.

- T-Tenho, mas você está estranho, Gokudera.

- Eu já disse que estou bem - Gokudera precisava mudar o assunto e fazer com que Yamamoto acreditasse - Mas então, vai ajudar seu pai? Estava pensando em ir com o Juudaime no restaurante essa semana.

- Meu pai ficará feliz em vê-los - Yamamoto coçou a cabeça sem saber em que acreditava - Mas não vou ajudá-lo, eu marquei algo com alguém, na verdade estou atrasado.

A tentativa de manter a compostura desmoronou assim que as palavras de Yamamoto atingiram os ouvidos de Gokudera.  
Foi impossível para o Guardião da Tempestade manter o pouco de calma que tinha juntado. Assim que escutou o que Yamamoto disse, Gokudera explodiu. Sua mão correu para o bolso da calça, e sem pensar, tirou e jogou a carta amassada nos pés de Yamamoto.

- Aqui o que você queria, agora saia e vá para o inferno, você e essa garota!

A voz de Gokudera saiu mais alta do que ele imaginava. Seu corpo tremia, seus olhos estavam cheios d'água. Era o fim do seu alto controle.

Yamamoto não tirou os olhos de Gokudera.  
Ele havia visto que o garoto a sua frente jogara algo em seus pés, mas o Guardião da Chuva se quer moveu os olhos. O que era aquilo? Por que Gokudera estava tão fora de si? E de que garota ele falava?

- Gokudera... - Yamamoto deu um passo à frente, pisando sem perceber no papel amassado.

As lágrimas que Gokudera tanto brigou para manter em seus olhos escorreram por suas bochechas ao ver Yamamoto pisando em cima da carta que fora o catalisador daquela cena.  
Para Yamamoto, ver Gokudera chorando foi o máximo que seu alto controle agüentava. Suas pernas ultrapassaram a distância entre eles, e os braços de Yamamoto trouxeram Gokudera para um forte abraço. Ele não sabia o motivo daquelas lágrimas, mas ele faria qualquer coisa para não voltar a vê-las.

- Eu não sei o que houve, mas eu estou aqui para você, Gokudera.

Gokudera tinha os olhos arregalados, sem saber se o que acontecia era realmente a realidade ou se ele desmaiara e agora estava delirando. Mas não podia ser delírio. Aqueles braços envolta de seu corpo, a forma como ele se encaixava perfeitamente naquele abraço. A respiração de Yamamoto próxima a sua orelha. As palavras que ele ouvia ditas com uma voz carinhosa...  
Era real. O abraço, as lágrimas em seu rosto, seu coração batendo descompassado e os sentimentos dele por Yamamoto. Tudo era real.

- E-Eu não quero - Gokudera subiu lentamente suas trêmulas mãos, até que elas retribuíram o abraço de Yamamoto, mas de uma forma mais desesperada - Aquela garota... não quero.

- Não fale nada - Yamamoto ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo, e só afagava o fino cabelo prateado próximo a seu rosto.

- Não! - Gokudera empurrou levemente Yamamoto. Seu rosto estava em chamas, mas ele precisava dizer - Não quero que veja aquela garota!

- Garota...?

Yamamoto olhava para Gokudera, como se apenas com o olhar ele fosse capaz de entender o que se passava na mente do garoto a sua frente. Nada do que Gokudera havia dito fazia sentido. Na mente do Guardião da Chuva, a imagem de várias garotas apareceram e eram eliminadas aos poucos. Após alguns segundos, seus olhos se arregalaram e uma assombrosa surpresa fez com que Yamamoto sorrisse sem perceber.

- Você está se referindo à Ami-chan?

Ouvir o nome da garota dito pelos lábios de Yamamoto era demais para Gokudera. Seu rosto parecia prestes a explodir e suas mãos foram procurar a dinamite em seus bolsos. Porém, assim que as encontrou, uma outra mão pousou sobre a sua. Yamamoto estava parado na frente de Gokudera.

- Eu sei que posso estar equivocado e cometendo o mesmo erro novamente, mas algo me diz que devo arriscar. Sinceramente eu não sei muito do que você está falando e gostaria que me explicasse depois, mas agora eu quero que saiba de algo, Gokudera - Havia um estranho meio sorriso nos lábios de Yamamoto. Seus olhos encaravam os olhos surpreso de Gokudera com uma certa tranqüilidade - Eu menti da última vez que nos falamos na cobertura da Escola. Eu não queria perder sua amizade ou o que quer que tivéssemos, mas não consigo mais omitir isso. A confissão aquele dia foi para você, minhas palavras e meus sentimentos são somente para você. Eu continuo apaixonado por você mesmo sabendo que somos dois garotos e que você não gosta de mim. Desculpe por dizer tudo isso, mas não se afaste como antes, eu prometo que não vou forçar o que sinto para cima de você.

Quando Yamamoto terminou, seu coração parecia mais leve e feliz. Por muitas semanas ele havia guardado a verdade, mas era hora de deixá-la correr livre. Se Gokudera faltaria novamente uma semana no colégio ele não sabia. Se Gokudera começaria uma briga ali mesmo ele também não sabia. Para o Guardião da Chuva, apenas ter sido sincero consigo e com a pessoa que ele mais amava era o suficiente. Gokudera podia fazer o que quisesse com tais palavras.

O silêncio que sucedeu as palavras de Yamamoto foi uma forma de Gokudera conseguir recompor seus pensamentos. O braço direito do Juudaime acabara de ouvir pela segunda vez a declaração de Yamamoto. Entretanto, diferente da outra vez, Gokudera não sentiu vontade de sair correndo. Na verdade, nem que ele quisesse a corrida seria possível. Yamamoto estava bem na sua frente, e suas próprias pernas não pareciam dispostas a moverem-se.  
Gokudera sabia que precisava de uma resposta. Sabia que se continuasse no silêncio, o idiota parado na sua frente encararia aquilo como uma rejeição. Espere...  
Os olhos de Gokudera se arregalaram e então seus lábios se entreabriram. Yamamoto já havia sido rejeitado. A forma como Gokudera havia reagido na primeira confissão foi claramente uma rejeição. Se ele mantivesse o silêncio novamente, sabe lá o que o idiota viciado em baseball seria capaz de fazer._  
"Você consegue, são somente palavras..."_

- E-Eu... - Gokudera tinha a voz baixa, tentando fazer com que seus lábios seguissem a rapidez com que sua mente trabalhava – E-Eu _acho_ que gosto de você.

As bochechas do Guardião da Tempestade estavam em chamas, e tais palavras foram ditas sem que Gokudera encarasse Yamamoto. Seus olhos estavam em algo no chão, e suas mãos juntas ao lado do corpo. Era isso. Era o máximo que Gokudera conseguia.

- Perdão?

Yamamoto havia escutado o que Gokudera dissera, mas sua mente simplesmente se recusava a acreditar. Não, definitivamente ele ouvira errado.

- V-Você me ouviu - Gokudera sentia que seu rosto poderia explodir a qualquer momento assim como seu coração - N-não me faça repet--

Gokudera olhou para frente pronto para ralhar com Yamamoto, mas suas palavras simplesmente não saíram. Seria impossível destratar o que ele via. Yamamoto tinha os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso idiota de felicidade. A visão daquele rosto fez com que Gokudera se sentisse aquecido por dentro, esquecendo um pouco do embaraço que sentia.

- G-Gokudera~ - Yamamoto deu um passo a frente, segurando as mãos do garoto de cabelos prateados - Você fala sério? De verdade? Nee, Gokudera, eu posso realmente acreditar nisso?

- Eu já disse que não vou repetir - Gokudera tentava se desvencilhar das mãos de Yamamoto, mas era impossível - E saia daqui, você está muito próximo.

- Eu não estou próximo o suficiente.

Yamamoto mudou a voz alegre para um tom mais sério, diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre deles. O Guardião da Chuva abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a no ombro de Gokudera, enquanto suas mãos permaneciam entrelaçadas. Yamamoto podia sentir os finos e gelados dedos de Gokudera, seus anéis e a maneira como aquelas mãos tremiam entre as dele.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum, Hayato...

O próprio nome de Gokudera atingiu seu ouvido e suas pernas vacilaram. O que era aquilo? Que poder Yamamoto tinha em fazê-lo perder até a compostura ao pronunciar seu nome?

- Não dei liberdade para me chamar pelo primeiro nome, idiota - Gokudera falou baixo, mas não havia raiva ou irritação em sua voz.

- Quando estivermos somente nós dois, é assim que vou chamá-lo - Yamamoto sorriu, levantando o rosto e encarando Gokudera. Ele estava feliz, realmente feliz. – Vou esperar o tempo que for para que me chame de "Takeshi".

- I-Isso nunca vai acontecer, idiota - Gokudera virou o rosto, mortalmente envergonhado.

Yamamoto riu, o que fez Gokudera começar a se sentir idiota. Seu coração parecia dançar em seu peito, uma estranha mas agradável sensação. Era novo, ele nunca sentira tal coisa antes. A sensação de gostar de alguém e ter esse sentimento correspondido, mesmo que a pessoa em questão fosse um completo idiota.

- Nee, Gokudera... - Yamamoto soltou levemente as mãos de Gokudera, levando-as até o rosto do garoto. Seu rosto estava vermelho e sua voz falha - E-Eu... posso?

_"Poder?! Pode o que?!"_  
Gokudera olhou para o envergonhado Yamamoto tentando entender do que o idiota estava se referindo. O momento de revelação veio junto com um arrepio e seu coração bateu ainda mais forte se é que isso ainda era possível._  
"Oh não, não não nãonãonãonãonão..."_

- E-Eu nunca fiz isso, mas eu _realmente_ quero fazer agora, Gokudera - Yamamoto apesar da vergonha parecida decidido.

- N-Nunca? - Gokudera olhou incrédulo - E a--

- Falamos sobre isso depois, mas quero que saiba que nada aconteceu entre nós. Eu rejeitei a confissão dela semanas atrás - O Guardião da Chuva parecia ler os pensamentos de Gokudera - Hey, eu posso?

A voz de Yamamoto estava baixa e suave. Seus olhos semi-abertos conseguiam enxergar apenas os lábios de Gokudera. O garoto de cabelos prateados desviou os olhos, sem ter coragem de responder coisa alguma.  
Yamamoto recebeu aquilo como uma resposta positiva e sorriu. Suas mãos tremiam um pouco enquanto segurava o rosto de Gokudera, diminuindo gradativamente a distância entre seus lábios. O Guardião da Tempestade fechou os olhos assim que viu Yamamoto muito próximo, esperando somente o momento fatídico.

A sensação dos lábios de Yamamoto em seus lábios fora diferente. Da outra vez, ele havia sentido o calor de ter os lábios de outra pessoa pressionado em seus próprios lábios, mas foi rápido. A surpresa daquele dia mascarou qualquer outra sensação que o beijo poderia ter causado. Porém, dessa vez foi diferente.  
Gokudera sentiu claramente quando os lábios de Yamamoto tocaram os seus. O calor parecia emanar daquele ponto, correndo por todo o restante do corpo de Gokudera. Aos poucos o Guardião da Tempestade entreabriu os lábios ao perceber que Yamamoto fazia o mesmo. Aquele não seria um beijo inocente e ele sabia muito bem disso.  
A resistência do braço direito do Juudaime desapareceu quando suas línguas se encontraram. A força de Gokudera sumira, e as mãos que anteriormente seguravam seu rosto, agora o levavam o mais próximo possível do corpo de Yamamoto. As próprias mãos de Gokudera subiam devagar pelo ombro do garoto a sua frente, enquanto o beijo continuava.

Tabaco, chiclete, desentendimento, frio, vergonha, raiva, ciúmes e amor. Foi esse o gosto daquele primeiro beijo.

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 04: Winter parte IV

**Capítulo 04 – Winter parte IV**

- Para a área do retângulo você utiliza a fórmula da base ve--

- ...

- Yamamoto...

- Hm...

- O que eu acabei de dizer?

- Hm... ahahaha.

- Eu vou para casa!

Gokudera passou a mão rapidamente pelos livros em cima da pequena mesinha de centro, ficando de pé no instante seguinte. Como esperado, sua perna foi abraçada, impossibilitando o garoto de cabelos prateados de qualquer movimento.

- Maa~ Gokudera, ainda é cedo - Yamamoto colocou seu melhor sorriso enquanto olhava para o restante do corpo acima da perna que segurava.

- Não vou perder meu precioso tempo com você, idiota. Estou falando sozinho há quase uma hora. Se você não tinha pretensão de estudar não deveria ter sugerido - Gokudera tentou desvencilhar a perna.

- Eu _estou_ prestando atenção, Gokudera~

- Não, não está. Eu sabia que deveria ter ido estudar com o Juudaime.

Yamamoto mordeu o lábio, puxando a perna de Gokudera com mais força. O Guardião da Tempestade apoiou a perna livre, mas não foi suficiente para que seu corpo mantivesse o equilíbrio. Evitando bater as costas no chão, Gokudera virou o peso de acordo com que seu corpo encontrasse a cama atrás dele.

- YAMAMOTO! - Gokudera praguejou, sentando-se quase que instantaneamente. De maneira nenhuma ele ficaria _deitado_ ali.

Ao sentar, Gokudera arregalou os olhos surpreso ao ver que Yamamoto estava sentado no chão, apoiando o rosto em seus joelhos. O rosto do moreno estava sério e seus olhos não tinham o mesmo brilho de minutos atrás quando ele fingia ouvir a explicação e Gokudera fingia não notar. Aquela nova expressão que Yamamoto tinha de vez enquanto era um enigma para o garoto de cabelos prateados, pois todas as vezes que ele questionava Yamamoto, um sorriso aparecia nos lábios do Guardião da Chuva junto com a mesma frase: "Não é nada hahaha". O que o idiota viciado em baseball escondia por trás daquele rosto ele não sabia.

- Nee Gokudera - Yamamoto desviou os olhos, coçando as bochechas - Você _realmente_ queria ter ido estudar com o Tsuna?

Os olhos verdes de Gokudera se estreitaram e um sorriso presunçoso apareceu rapidamente no canto de seus lábios rosados. Não poderia ser... não, não era possível.

- Sem dúvidas - Gokudera voltou ao tom de desdém que sempre usava quando precisava comparar Tsuna com qualquer outra pessoa - Todo minuto que eu passo ao lado do Juudaime é um tempo precioso, não existe melhor companhia.

- Tsk...

Yamamoto voltou a olhar para o garoto sentado na cama, mas dessa vez o Guardião da Tempestade não teve tempo para pensar. O moreno levantou-se, colocando as mãos no rosto de Gokudera, ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios encontravam os lábios do garoto sentado a sua frente.

Gokudera tentou desvencilhar tanto suas mãos quanto seus lábios em uma tentativa inútil. Ele sabia melhor que ninguém que quando Yamamoto o beijava daquele jeito não havia como escapar. Não era um beijo delicado nem contido. O Guardião da Chuva praticamente forçava o beijo, como se através daquele gesto ele pudesse transmitir uma mensagem que Gokudera não fazia idéia do que poderia ser. A única coisa que o garoto de cabelos prateados sabia era que o beijo sempre acontecia após a mudança repentina de humor de Yamamoto. Como das outras vezes, Gokudera sabia _mais ou menos_ até onde aquilo iria, então se ele não colocasse um fim, as coisas sairiam _um pouco_ do controle...

- Y-Yama-mamoto... - Gokudera empurrou o garoto a sua frente, assim que Yamamoto o forçou a se deitar na cama - S-Seu pai está lá embaixo.

Yamamoto respondeu com um baixo "aham", mas não parou o que fazia. Seus lábios corriam pela orelha de Gokudera enquanto sua mão deslizava pela grossa jaqueta que o garoto de cabelos prateados vestia. A forma como Gokudera respondia só fazia as caricias tornarem-se ainda mais ousadas.  
O Guardião da Tempestade sabia que precisaria de toda a sua força de vontade para que a situação voltasse ao controle, mas essa mesma força estava se tornando cada vez mais fraca.

- Nee Gokudera - Yamamoto ergueu um pouco a cabeça, olhando diretamente para o garoto que estava embaixo.

A continuação da frase não veio na forma de palavras.  
O Guardião da Chuva segurou a nuca de Gokudera, envolvendo-o em um profundo e demorado beijo, que fez com que o garoto de cabelos prateados precisasse recuperar ar assim que Yamamoto finalmente saiu de cima dele.  
Gokudera encarava as costas ao seu lado enquanto sentava-se na cama e se recompunha. Algo estava estranho. Definitivamente alguma coisa não estava certa.  
Um arrepio na espinha fez o garoto de cabelos prateados ficar de pé, voltando a juntar os livros que ficaram espalhados pelo chão.

- E-Existe algo que você não tenha entendido? - a voz de Gokudera estava falha, e ele tentava ignorar o fato de que Yamamoto ainda estava imóvel sentado na cama olhando para a janela.

- Não... eu já entendi tudo.

A resposta seca e sem emoção fez Gokudera derrubar o livro de Trigonometria que tinha nas mãos. Por mais que ele quisesse perguntar, havia algo que o impedia de pronunciar a simples questão: "O que está acontecendo com você, Yamamoto?". Não era a primeira vez que Gokudera sentia vontade de perguntar, mas em todos os momentos ele sentia-se impossibilitado.

- Então eu vou indo - O Guardião da Tempestade colocou a mochila nas costas no mesmo instante que Yamamoto se levantou da cama.

Como das outras vezes, Yamamoto acompanhou Gokudera até a calçada.  
Como das outras vezes, Gokudera apenas acenou com um breve "até logo", envergonhado demais para qualquer outro gesto.  
Como das outras vezes, o garoto de cabelos prateados andaria alguns passos e então viraria a cabeça. Yamamoto estaria ainda em frente a sua casa, e assim que seus olhos se encontrassem, um sorriso estúpido estaria estampado no rosto do idiota.  
Gokudera virou-se. Seus olhos se arregalaram brevemente enquanto seus dedos apertavam a alça da mochila em seu ombro. Não havia ninguém na calçada. Não havia o sorriso de despedida._  
O que está acontecendo com você, Yamamoto?_

Gokudera seguiu diretamente para casa, achando que não seria justo com o Juudaime tê-lo como companhia naquele momento. Ele teria o fim de semana pela frente, e procuraria uma maneira de descobrir o que teria acontecido para que Yamamoto mudasse daquela forma. Há um mês ele havia vivenciado a cena do seu apartamento e após aquele dia, Gokudera pensou que qualquer mal entendido seria coisa do passado. Yamamoto havia falado sobre _Ami-chan_ e seus problemas pessoais, e mesmo não sendo totalmente sincero a respeito, Gokudera relevou o excesso de atenção que Yamamoto dava a garota já que os pais dela estavam se separando. Como uma criança que crescera sem uma família, o garoto de cabelos prateados tinha uma certa 'afeição' por esse tipo de problema.

Após aquele dia, mesmo sem nenhum dos dois dizer nada, as coisas mudaram de maneira significativa, pelo menos quando estavam sozinhos. No Colégio as mesmas brincadeiras, as mesmas respostas atravessadas de Gokudera e o mesmo bom humor de Yamamoto. Entretanto, era impossível para o Guardião da Tempestade ficar mal humorado, principalmente se recebia alguma mensagem de Yamamoto durante o dia. Fosse um bilhete marcando um encontro após as aulas, ou uma aula que ambos matavam... o dia-a-dia de Gokudera havia mudado e Yamamoto era completamente culpado por isso.  
Entretanto, o dia-a-dia de Gokudera não chegava perto da mudança pessoal que havia acontecido com o próprio garoto. Do beijo tímido e desajeitado que ambos compartilharam, em quatro semanas a relação entre eles havia se tornando _bem_ mais profunda. Os beijos não eram sem significado, a mão de Yamamoto que na primeira semana permanecia na cintura de Gokudera já passeava _um pouco_ mais livre por novos caminhos. O próprio Gokudera não acreditava em certas coisas que fazia e sensações que sentia. Era tudo muito novo. Sentimentos, sensações... espere ai!

O Guardião da Tempestade parou assim que sua chave girou na fechadura.  
Suas sobrancelhas prateadas se juntaram, fazendo com que uma pequena ruga ficasse entre elas.  
A mente de Gokudera pareceu trabalhar em alta velocidade enquanto seus pensamentos eram colocados em ordem. Yamamoto estava estranho há alguns dias. Sempre que ele começava a ficar diferente os dois acabavam sempre deitados em um sofá, uma cama ou até mesmo no chão. Em todas as vezes se Gokudera não tivesse tomado uma providência a coisa teria ido longe demais.  
Não era possível.  
O problema de Yamamoto era... sexo?!_  
Não pode ser... ele não estaria frustrado por causa __disso__ ou da falta __disso__, não é?_

Gokudera tirou os sapatos as pressas e entrou no apartamento.  
Aquele pensamento martelava fortemente em sua mente, como se para afirmar que ele descobrira o motivo de toda aquela mudança. Se Yamamoto estava frustrado porque nada, ou melhor, quase nada havia acontecido entre eles então porque não disse nada? Certo, Gokudera não teria respondido bem a isso, mas pelo menos saberia o que estava acontecendo.  
Inquieto, o Guardião da Tempestade mordeu os lábios e pegou o celular que estava no bolso. Só havia uma maneira de descobrir.  
Yamamoto demorou mais do que ele esperava para atender ao telefone, e assim que ouviu sua voz, Gokudera sentiu um arrepio na espinha e sua própria voz não saiu da forma como tinha planejado.

- O que foi? - a voz de Yamamoto estava séria, e o garoto de cabelos prateados imaginou a expressão que ele tinha naquele momento.

Gokudera tamborilava os dedos da mão livre no sofá, pensando na melhor maneira de fazer com que as palavras que tinha em mente saíssem de maneira correta por seus lábios. Ele ligara por impulso, mas não poderia simplesmente dizer que não era nada.

- Q-Quer fazer alguma coisa no fim de semana? - a voz de Gokudera saia trêmula e incerta - V-Você poderia aparecer aqui amanhã.

O suspiro acompanhado do silêncio do outro lado da linha não ajudou.  
O coração do Guardião da Tempestade batia rápido. Seus lábios quase tocavam o telefone e aquela espera o estava assustando.

- Yamam--

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia - a resposta de Yamamoto veio após um longo período de silêncio - Vou estar ocupado ajudando meu pai, e de qualquer forma vamos nos ver segunda no Colégio.

Por essa Gokudera não esperava.  
Aquela era a primeira vez que Yamamoto não aceitava um convite feito por ele. Até mesmo na época em que eram 'amigos', sempre que o Guardião da Tempestade sugeria algo, Yamamoto aceitava antes mesmo de ouvir.

- Entendo... - Gokudera sorriu, mas não foi sincero - Até segunda.

- Gokudera!

A voz de Yamamoto de repente não estava tão séria.

- S-Se eu tentar, domingo acho que consigo um tempo - havia dúvida na voz de Yamamoto, como se ele estivesse ponderando ou escolhendo o que dizer.

- Sei - Gokudera passou as mãos nos cabelos prateados, procurando o maço de cigarros em seguida - Até segunda, Yamamoto.

Assim que desligou o telefone, Gokudera jogou-se no sofá embaixo da janela e acendeu o cigarro.  
O problema de Yamamoto era mais sério do que ele pensava. Pelo visto o problema era o próprio Gokudera.  
Enquanto encarava o céu dublado, o Guardião da Tempestade começou a vasculhar a mente atrás de alguma pista que o ajudasse a sair daquele impasse. Algo que ele tivesse feito ou não feito. Alguma coisa que ele disse ou não disse._  
Não existe nada para terminar. Não é como se estivéssemos namorando ou coisa parecida._

Gokudera cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos enquanto suas bochechas ganhavam um tom rosado. Yamamoto talvez não fosse o único com problemas.

O fim de semana do Guardião da Tempestade foi mais animado do que o esperado.  
No sábado ele teve a agradável surpresa de receber uma visita de Tsuna, Dino e dos pirralhos. Raramente o Juudaime o visitava, e ele não fazia questão nenhuma de ver Dino ou Lambo correndo desgovernado pela casa, mas Gokudera não pôde negar que aquilo animou seu fim de semana que tinha tudo para ser solitário. No domingo foi a vez de Gokudera prestar uma visita ao Juudaime que terminou com uma parte da janela quebrada, duas portas destruídas e uma promessa à mãe de Tsuna de que ele ajudaria nos reparos demorasse o tempo que fosse.  
Na realidade, Gokudera só percebeu que tinha algo pendente a resolver quando encontrou o Juudaime ao lado de Yamamoto na segunda-feira.

- Ah Gokudera-kun! - Tsuna acenou animado ao ver o garoto de cabelos prateados.

- J-Juudaime! - Gokudera correu ao encontro deles. Estavam duas ruas após a casa de Tsuna – Desculpe, eu me atrasei por causa da neve.

- Não tem problema - O Décimo riu sem graça, coçando levemente a ponta do nariz. Seus lábios se entreabriram para dizer algo, mas o que saiu foi um tímido espirro.

Os lábios de Gokudera murmuraram o clássico "Juudaime", enquanto o garoto se aproximava de Tsuna. Automaticamente suas mãos tiraram o cachecol vermelho que usava para passá-lo envolta do pescoço do Décimo.

- Juudaime! Você ficou resfriado por causa da janela quebrada? - a voz de Gokudera estava mais alta. Ele estava _realmente_ preocupado.

- N-Não, não é isso - Tsuna corou e tentou devolver o cachecol, mas o garoto de cabelos prateados insistiu para que ele o mantivesse. O Décimo não tinha coragem de dizer que ele havia se resfriado porque Reborn o obrigou a estudar usando somente uma cueca florida samba canção - O-obrigado, mas você vai ficar com frio, Gokudera-kun.

- Eu estou ótimo, Juudaime - Gokudera abriu um largo sorriso, feliz por ter sido de alguma utilidade - Não se preocupe comigo, se o Juudaime estiver aquecido então eu vou estar bem.

Tsuna agradeceu mais algumas vezes, e os três garotos voltaram a andar. Aquela manhã estava particularmente fria, com direito a um céu nublado e uma irritante brisa gelada.  
Gokudera não mentiu quando disse que ficaria bem, mas sua nuca ficou solitária quando tirou o cachecol. Ele não deixaria o Juudaime passar frio, então aceitou aquela condição como um sacrifício que somente o braço direito poderia ter feito.  
Diferente da alegria de Gokudera, Yamamoto não parecia feliz. Durante todo o percurso até o Colégio o Guardião da Chuva permaneceu em silêncio, respondendo apenas com uma aceno de cabeça quando algo era perguntado. Seus olhos dançavam entre a figura do Guardião da Tempestade e Tsuna, como se Yamamoto estivesse ponderando alguma coisa. Esse detalhe não passou despercebido por Gokudera que decidiu falar com o moreno assim que alguma oportunidade surgisse.

Gokudera não precisou criar a oportunidade. Foi Yamamoto quem o chamou ao término da segunda aula, já que o professor do terceiro tempo não viria.  
O terraço do Colégio Namimori tornou-se o local de encontro, e ambos só precisavam garantir que Hibari não estivesse por lá.  
O garoto de cabelos prateados sabia que o líder do comitê disciplinar não estaria pelos corredores. Dino Cavallone estava em Namimori, e isso significava que Hibari estaria ocupado demais garantindo que o italiano ficasse longe de sua escola.  
Assim que Yamamoto abriu a porta que levava ao terraço, Gokudera encolheu-se ao sentir o vento frio, levando as mãos automaticamente ao pescoço.

- Droga de frio - o Guardião da Tempestade manteve-se longe da grade, procurando um local não tão gelado para ficar.

- Você está tremendo...

Yamamoto parou em frente à Gokudera e passou seu cachecol xadrez pelo pescoço do garoto, certificando-se de que ele estava aquecido. Em seguida fechou os botões do sobretudo que Gokudera teimava em deixar aberto.  
O garoto de cabelos prateados assistia a isso com uma expressão confusa. Ele não conseguia mexer as mãos ou os lábios, deixando que Yamamoto fizesse o que queria. Quando o moreno parecia estar satisfeito por vê-lo parar de tremer, as bochechas de Gokudera tornaram-se rosadas, e um estranho nó na garganta fez com que ele desviasse os olhos do rosto sério de Yamamoto. Mesmo sendo cuidadoso e gentil, a expressão do Guardião da Chuva não mudara.

- E-eu não estava com _tanto_ frio - Gokudera pensou em devolver o cachecol mas achou que isso talvez ferisse os sentimentos de Yamamoto, e na atual situação, o que ele _não _precisava era de outro mal entendido.

- Você estava tremendo, Gokudera. Se você sabia que sentiria frio por que não ficou com seu cachecol? - havia algo estranho na maneira como Yamamoto falava. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Gokudera e suas mãos bem guardadas no bolso de seu sobretudo.

- Como eu ficaria com o cachecol se o Juudaime estava com frio? Você ficou louco? - Gokudera olhava pasmo para Yamamoto. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

- Tsuna não é nenhuma criança, ele saberia se virar sozinho.

- Não, não saberia. É função do braço direito zelar pelo bem estar físico e mental do chefe. Se o Juudaime precisa de algo, eu faço o que for preciso para obter, e isso inclui minhas roupas de inverno se ele quiser - a voz do garoto de cabelos prateados estava mais alta. O que quer que tenha acontecido entre eles não tinha nada a ver com o Juudaime.

Yamamoto mordeu os lábios e Gokudera soube que aquele era o momento que havia esperado. A expressão séria estava ali, da mesma forma como os mesmos olhos sem brilho. Era hora de descobrir o que o idiota estava escondendo.  
Como esperado, o Guardião da Chuva deu um passo a frente, puxando Gokudera pela cintura. Entretanto, assim que seu corpo encostou-se ao de Yamamoto, o garoto de cabelos prateados colocou a mão entre os lábios de ambos, impedindo que o beijo acontecesse.

- Agora você vai me dizer que diabos está acontecendo com você, Yamamoto.

A reação do moreno surpreendeu Gokudera.  
Yamamoto recuou lentamente e virou-se, apertando os punhos.  
Gokudera permaneceu em silêncio, esperando por uma explicação. Enquanto encarava as costas de Yamamoto, o Guardião da Tempestade percebeu o quanto havia mudado em um mês. O Gokudera de antes jamais estaria perdendo tempo por algo assim, ainda mais com relação ao idiota viciado em baseball. Na realidade, ele jamais achou que um dia teria algum tipo de envolvimento com Yamamoto, ainda mais aquele _tipo_ de relação. E ali estava ele, no terraço do colégio em um dia gelado, esperando por uma resposta que ele não entendia o motivo de ser tão importante, mas sabia que deveria esperar.

- Você tem estado estranho, Yamamoto. Há dias eu estou para te perguntar isso. Você de repente parece ser outra pessoa.

- ...

- Eu não vou sair daqui até que você me diga o que aconteceu.

- Eu fui até sua casa ontem a tarde, mas você não estava - Yamamoto continuava de costas mas pela entonação da voz Gokudera sabia que ele ainda estava sério.

- Eu estava no Juudaime.

- Eu soube. Tsuna disse que você foi ajudá-lo com a lição.

- Estava tudo bem até os pirralhos começarem a correr e então tudo virou uma bagunça - Gokudera apertava os punhos enquanto falava como se imaginasse que a cabeça de Lambo estivesse ali.

- Eu esperei algum tempo... achando que você voltaria e então decidi ir embora.

- Você disse que estaria ocupado ajudando seu pai no fim de semana, então eu decidi visitar o Juudaime.

- Tsk...

Gokudera apertou os olhos aborrecido. Aquela conversa não estava levando a lugar algum e até ele parecia estar ficando irritado com isso.

- Chega dessa conversa ridícula - Gokudera puxou o ombro de Yamamoto com força - Se você vai me dar as costas e ficar respondendo com meias palavras eu vou voltar para a sala. Pelo menos lá eu não vou passar frio e posso ter uma conversa decente com o Juudaime.

- HAYATO!

Assim que Gokudera puxou Yamamoto, o moreno virou-se com uma expressão surpresa que mudou drasticamente quando o Guardião da Tempestade terminou de falar. Yamamoto havia agarrado os braços de Gokudera e gritado seu nome. O Guardião da Tempestade tinha os olhos arregalados, sentindo uma mistura de terror com medo. Ele nunca havia visto Yamamoto daquele jeito, descontrolado e tremendo de raiva.

- Eu não agüento mais isso - Yamamoto tremia enquanto segurava os braços de Gokudera.

- Você está me machucando, idiota - Gokudera sentia o rosto ficar quente. Agora era sua vez de ficar irritado - Eu não sei do que diabos você está falando, mas se não me soltar eu juro que vai se arrepender.

O Guardião da Chuva correu a mão do braço para os ombros de Gokudera. A força havia desaparecido e a expressão de seu rosto também. Seus olhos passaram de irritados para tristes, e havia algo naquele rosto que fez Gokudera se arrepender de ter gritado de volta. Yamamoto parecia estar sofrendo, um sofrimento mudo.

- Eu não agüento mais ouvir você falar assim do Tsuna, Hayato - o moreno tinha a voz baixa, como se pedisse desculpas por ter estado tão descontrolado.

Gokudera olhou para Yamamoto e permaneceu em silêncio esperando o restante. Após alguns segundos, o garoto de cabelos prateados percebeu que não havia mais nada, era somente aquilo. As sobrancelhas prateadas novamente se juntaram e Gokudera apertou os olhos. Não... não poderia ser. Aquela idéia passou rapidamente por sua mente assim que Yamamoto começou a ficar diferente, mas da mesma forma como apareceu foi embora. Não era possível que ele estivesse certo esse tempo todo e tudo o que Yamamoto tinha era... ciúmes?!

- HÃ?! - Gokudera tinha uma expressão divertida. Definitivamente ele tinha ouvido errado - V-Você está me dizendo que está com ciúmes?D-Do... _Juudaime_?

Yamamoto continuou a segurar Gokudera pelo ombro, mas virou o rosto para o outro lado. Suas bochechas estavam visivelmente vermelhas por baixo da pele morena demonstrando claramente que o garoto de cabelos prateados havia acertado.  
Por dias Yamamoto havia guardado aquilo, achando que acabaria se acostumando com a idéia de que Tsuna era alguém permanente na vida de Gokudera. Porém, ele não conseguia esconder o ciúme durante os momentos que estavam sozinhos. Esse sentimento tornou-se cada vez mais forte, e Yamamoto não sabia mais o que fazer. Não era fácil competir com uma obsessão.

- E-E se-se eu estiver? - Yamamoto voltou a encarar Gokudera, totalmente desconsertado - Você não fala em outra coisa que não seja o Tsuna. Você até _passa frio_ por ele, como acha que eu me sinto?

- Você é idiota? - Gokudera tinha o sorriso de desdém nos lábios. Por algum motivo ele começava a se sentir bem com aquilo tudo.

- Não me chame de idiota e pare de sorrir desse jeito - Yamamoto deu um passo para trás, soltando Gokudera - Eu não estou falando nada engraçado, Gokudera. Você pode não perceber, mas incomoda ouvir a cada cinco segundos o nome de outra pessoa quando estamos sozinhos.

- E-espera - O Guardião da Tempestade desfez o sorriso, ficando sério - O motivo pelo qual você esteve estranho esse tempo foi porque você _realmente_ estava com ciúmes?

- Como você se sentiria se eu passasse o dia falando da Ami ou de outra garota?

Os olhos de Gokudera se apertaram como se fossem duas fendas.

- Não é a mesma coisa, idiota.

- É a mesma coisa para mim. Eu sei que você leva a sério esse jogo de Máfia, e que morreria pelo Tsuna, mas ouvir que "ele é a melhor companhia" ou "eu preferiria estar com ele do que com você" são coisas que machucam. E sim, eu estava com ciúmes, mas não disse nada porque tinha medo que você fosse rir da forma como riu. Meus sentimentos não são uma piada, Gokudera.

Gokudera parecia não acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.  
Não por ser nada irreal, mas porque não acreditava como alguém conseguia ser tão honesto com seus sentimentos. Assim como a confissão em seu apartamento, Yamamoto conseguia expressar claramente o que sentia, sem pudor ou medo do que Gokudera poderia pensar. Ele sabia que o próprio Gokudera riria do seu ciúmes, mas mesmo assim encontrou uma oportunidade de expor o que sentia.  
O frio daquela manhã parecia ter aumentado quando Gokudera percebeu que comparado a Yamamoto, ele era totalmente infantil.

- Desculpe se eu te assustei, mas eu preciso de um tempo para pensar nisso tudo - Yamamoto coçou a bochecha com uma das mãos após um tempo em silêncio - Eu não estou dizendo que deixei de gostar de você nem nada disso, mas eu preciso pensar no que aconteceu aqui, então eu vou para casa. Não se preocupe comigo - O Guardião da Chuva aproximou-se de Gokudera e o abraçou. O garoto de cabelos prateados arregalou os olhos mas não conseguiu retribuir. Seus braços simplesmente não se moveram - Não tire o cachecol para não ficar resfriado.

Os passos de Yamamoto foram abafados pela neve, mas Gokudera pôde ouvir claramente o barulho da porta sendo fechada.  
Devagar, o Guardião da Tempestade virou-se e encarou o caminho que o moreno havia feito, afundando o rosto no cachecol. O perfume de Yamamoto o fez corar, e ele permaneceu no terraço o tempo que achou suficiente para que o Guardião da Chuva pegasse seu material e fosse embora.  
Quando retornou a classe, Tsuna o recebeu com uma expressão de preocupação dizendo que Yamamoto havia ido embora por não se sentir bem. O Décimo sugeriu que ambos fossem visitá-lo no final da tarde, e Gokudera ouviu as idéias do Juudaime com um meio sorriso no rosto, já que sua mente e coração haviam ido embora com Yamamoto.

Gokudera permaneceu no Colégio até a última aula do dia.  
O professor de História não fora o único a estar ausente. As aulas de Inglês também foram canceladas, e o Guardião da Tempestade usou esse tempo livre para ajudar Tsuna.  
Quando as dúvidas do Décimo haviam sido _teoricamente_ solucionadas, Reborn estranhamente apareceu e arrastou o não muito contente Juudaime para casa. Tsuna praticamente implorou para que Gokudera fosse visitar Yamamoto, nem que fosse por cinco minutos. O garoto de cabelos prateados concordou em ir, mas disse que o Juudaime não tinha obrigação de estar preocupado com subordinados, mas que passaria o desejo de melhoras para o idiota viciado em baseball.

Após se despedir e desejar um bom resto de dia para Tsuna, Gokudera esperou o Juudaime se afastar para então tomar o caminho contrário. Se ele seguisse ao lado de Tsuna e Reborn, provavelmente chegaria à casa de Yamamoto em menos de quinze minutos. Tomando o caminho inverso, o tempo aumentava para quase o dobro.

A caminhada não era fácil devido a neve e ao frio, mas Gokudera precisava de qualquer segundo que fosse consigo mesmo. Em nenhum momento daquele dia as palavras de Yamamoto deixaram a mente do Guardião da Tempestade. Algo deveria ser feito, palavras deveriam ser ditas e sentimentos deveriam ser resolvidos. Tudo isso era extremamente claro para Gokudera, mas não significava que seria fácil. As pessoas não mudam da noite para o dia, assim como velhos hábitos não são esquecidos facilmente. Em um mês Yamamoto conseguira escalar o muro que Gokudera havia erguido e que era responsável por manter as pessoas afastadas. Entretanto, o muro continuava ali, independente de quantas escaladas o idiota tivesse feito. Expor sentimentos, ser sincero ou simplesmente deixar a guarda baixa eram coisas que o garoto de cabelos prateados não conseguia fazer._  
Se eu não disser nada, tenho certeza que o idiota não vai esquecer o que aconteceu e--_

Gokudera parou assim que chegou a um dos parques que ficavam nas redondezas do Colégio. Tudo parecia branco: o chão, os brinquedos, os bancos, as copas das árvores... Dino Cavallone. Com um longo suspiro Gokudera caminhou em direção a um dos balanços, aproximando-se do jovem sentado de costas, cuja jaqueta verde musgo estava pintada com flocos de neve. O Guardião da Tempestade estava tão absorto em seus próprios problemas que não percebera que começara a nevar.

- Você não deveria estar na Itália? - Gokudera aproximou-se devagar, arregalando os olhos ao ver que Dino tinha o rosto cheio de marcas vermelhas. Hibari Kyouya era uma pessoa assustadora.

- Yo, Gokudera~! - Dino estava sério e pensativo até Gokudera chegar. Ao avistá-lo seu sorriso de sempre pintou seus lábios - Você não deveria estar na escola?

- Sem aula - Gokudera mudou o tom de voz, sentindo certa piedade de Dino. Não que ele não gostasse do Chefe da Família Cavallone, mas a visão que ele tinha de um líder era totalmente diferente da figura à sua frente. Sem dúvidas ele jamais se compararia ao Juudaime.

- É mesmo? - Dino pareceu olhar por cima dos ombros, mas logo em seguida ficou de pé batendo a neve da jaqueta - Já é tão tarde, não percebi o tempo passar.

- É melhor você ir embora e não vá passar gripe para o Juudaime - Gokudera percebeu que não tinha muito o que conversar com Dino, mas estava um tanto quanto agradecido por tê-lo encontrado. Qualquer chance que o detivesse, nem que fosse por meros minutos era bem vinda.

- Haha você realmente se preocupa com o Tsuna, Gokudera - Dino sorriu e agradeceu por Gokudera sempre estar cuidando do seu "irmãozinho" - Você é novo ainda, mas não deixe que essa dedicação atrapalhe futuramente.

Gokudera sentiu que aquela conversa estava seguindo em uma direção que ele não queria.

- Não entendo - o garoto de cabelos prateados fez uma pergunta redundante. A resposta ele já sabia.

- Você sabe, algum dia você vai ter uma namorada, e só torça para que ela goste do Tsuna e entenda tudo isso - O Chefe da Família Cavallone coçou a nuca - haha desculpe, eu estou falando como se fosse seu irmão e esse nem é um problema meu.

O Guardião da Tempestade podia ter uma idéia da expressão que tinha naquele momento. Seus punhos estavam cerrados ao lado do corpo e sua mente queria dizer que Dino realmente não tinha nada a ver com a vida dele, mas não foi possível. Aquela seria uma atitude ridícula, e mesmo que ele quisesse, a visão que se aproximava fez com que ele quisesse deixar o parque o quanto antes.

- Cavallone, até mais.

Gokudera falava enquanto dava alguns passos para trás. Dino olhou-o com certa curiosidade, mas não teve tempo de perguntar o que havia acontecido. Seu corpo arrepiou-se e sua mão retirou o chicote de dentro da jaqueta a tempo de bloquear um ataque certeiro de Hibari.

- Kyouya! - Dino fazia o possível para manter o par de tonfas longe de seu rosto - Você não deveria estar em aula?

- _Eu_ faço minha própria escala de aulas - Hibari tinha um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios - Você é audacioso por se aglomerar no _meu_ parque sem o _meu_ consentimento, herbivoro.

- O parque não é seu! - O louro parecia ter entrado no jogo do Guardião da Nuvem, querendo evitar o máximo outro machucado.

Gokudera havia dado meia-volta assim que avistara Hibari e sua áurea assassina se aproximando. Sua cabeça estava cheia demais com seus próprios problemas para que ele se preocupasse com Dino. Ele sabia - ou esperava - que o Chefe dos Cavallone saísse vivo dali e que parasse de preocupar o Juudaime toda vez que aparecia com um hematoma novo.  
De qualquer forma, havia algo que o Guardião da Tempestade deveria fazer, e o que ouvira de Dino serviu como mais um degrau naquela escalada. Gokudera sabia que o que Yamamoto dissera tinha fundamento, mas o problema estava em como ele resolveria isso.  
Não havia discurso ou resolução absoluta para o garoto de cabelos prateados, ainda mais quando a neve começara a cair mais forte e seus passos tornaram-se mais largos e rápidos.

Quando finalmente chegara a casa de Yamamoto, sua respiração estava rápida e seu sobretudo cheio de pontos brancos.

- Ah Gokudera - O pai de Yamamoto chamou sua atenção, e o garoto de cabelos prateados o cumprimentou e se desculpou ao mesmo tempo, sentindo-se idiota em seguida.

- Hahaha chegou em boa hora, veio ver o Takeshi? Aproveitando que vai subir, diga que retorno para o jantar.

Gokudera tentou perguntar alguma coisa, mas o pai de Yamamoto apenas acenou e afastou-se.  
Com um longo suspiro, o Guardião da Tempestade pediu licença e entrou no restaurante cumprimentando o único funcionário que estava ali fazendo a limpeza. Retirou os sapatos úmidos no inicio da escada e subiu. O frio que sentia até alguns segundos atrás parecia sumir a cada degrau que ele subia. Seu rosto tornava-se cada vez mais vermelho e seu coração parecia bater em um ritmo que não era saudável.  
Ao chegar à porta, Gokudera manteve a mão levantada, respirando profundamente por várias vezes.  
Quando seu corpo parecia ter voltado ao normal, o Guardião da Tempestade bateu três vezes na porta.

Continua...

* * *

_Teoricamente esse seria o último capítulo, mas como ele ficou grande demais eu decidi dividi-lo em duas partes. A segunda parte será postada em breve, então peço desculpas e um pouco mais de paciência. xD_


	5. Capítulo Final: Winter parte V

**Capítulo Final: Winter**

- Pode entrar~

A voz do outro lado parecia estranhamente animada.  
Aceitando isso como um bom sinal, Gokudera respirou fundo pela última vez antes de correr a porta de madeira.  
Yamamoto estava deitado no chão, de barriga para baixo folheando uma revista. Alguma coisa era cantarolada por seus lábios, mas Gokudera estava pasmo demais para distinguir a melodia. Aquela definitivamente não era a maneira como ele esperava encontrar Yamamoto.

- Y-Yamamoto...?

O Guardião da Chuva virou o rosto ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado e em segundos estava de pé. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e seu rosto extremamente vermelho. Pelo visto, Yamamoto também não esperava ver Gokudera.

- G-Gok-kudera?! - O moreno tinha um sorriso idiota nos lábios que desapareceu assim que seus olhos correram melhor pela figura a sua frente. Gokudera adentrou ao quarto e Yamamoto pôde ver que seus cabelos estavam levemente úmidos - Você deve estar com frio.

- Nem tanto - O Guardião da Tempestade tirou a mochila e a deixou no chão, mas suas mãos pararam quando tocaram o cachecol em seu pescoço. Seu rosto tornou-se levemente corado ao lembrar do motivo pelo qual estava ali.

Yamamoto fez menção de procurar uma toalha seca, mas Gokudera insistiu que não era necessário. Quando o excesso de zelo e preocupação evaporou da mente do Guardião da Chuva, o silêncio que se seguiu foi a prova de que as coisas ainda não estavam bem. Nem um dos dois parecia disposto a iniciar uma conversa, mas Gokudera sabia que o primeiro passo teria de ser dele. Yamamoto deixara claro que precisava de um tempo sozinho, então era necessário dar uma explicação para ter _desobedecido_ tal pedido. Enquanto procurava as palavras certas para o momento, o garoto de cabelos prateados percebeu o quão imprudente e impaciente fora a sua decisão de visitar a casa de Yamamoto naquele mesmo dia. Se Gokudera tivesse usado a razão, teria percebido que respeitar o pedido de Yamamoto fazia parte de todo aquele pacote que ele recebera um mês atrás em seu apartamento.

Um sorriso sem graça apareceu nos lábios do Guardião da Tempestade. Ele precisava sumir dali e rápido. Se Yamamoto queria ficar sozinho, mesmo que fosse para folhear revistas idiotas sobre baseball, então que ficasse. Ao lembrar da maneira displicente que o moreno estava deitado no chão, Gokudera sentiu um fio de raiva fazer seu sangue borbulhar. Ele passara o dia pensando em Yamamoto e o idiota com a cabeça em baseball.

- E-Eu sei que você está _ocupado_ - essas palavras foram ditas entre os dentes. A revista ainda estava aberta no chão onde mostrava um enorme campo de baseball - Mas eu já estou indo, na realidade eu só vim por--

As palavras morreram antes mesmo de deixarem os lábios de Gokudera.  
Sua mão cobriu sua boca e seu rosto automaticamente ganhou a cor escarlate. O que ele estava fazendo? Se ele tivesse terminado o que pretendia dizer, _tudo_ estaria arruinado. De onde ele tirou que a melhor desculpa seria dizer que só tinha ido visitar Yamamoto porque o _Juudaime _pedira?  
_Hahaha Gokudera seu estúpido._

Yamamoto por sua vez assistia a batalha interna de Gokudera sem saber o que dizer.  
A surpresa de vê-lo ainda estava presente na forma como seu coração batia mais rápido, e mesmo após se assegurar que não era nenhuma miragem ou brincadeira que seus olhos lhe pregavam, o moreno não sabia como agir. A cena da manhã ainda estava viva em sua mente, e ele pretendia encontrar alguma forma de lidar com tudo aquilo até a manhã seguinte. Porém, ver Gokudera na sua frente, com expressões estranhas não ajudava.

Quando o garoto de cabelos prateados cobriu os lábios com as mãos e riu de maneira estranha, Yamamoto achou que era hora de quebrar o silêncio. Até ele estava ficando preocupado com o comportamento de Gokudera.

- N-Nee Gokudera - O Guardião da Chuva levou a mão até a nuca e desviou os olhos. Não era bom para o seu coração ver um fofo Gokudera de rosto corado.

- Não diga nada - Gokudera ergueu a outra mão, virando levemente o rosto na outra direção.

- M-Mas você está estranho, aconteceu alguma coisa?

O garoto de cabelos prateados meneou a cabeça em negativo.

- Se você está aqui por causa de hoje, eu disse que não estou bravo - Um desconfortável flashback apareceu na mente de Yamamoto. Ele _realmente_ não gostaria ter de repetir tudo o que dissera.

- Quieto eu já disse...

Os olhos do moreno se apertaram.

- Gokudera você não está bem e acho m-- hmmmm

Yamamoto sentiu uma mão delgada e fria na sua boca impedindo que ele continuasse o que ia dizer. Seus olhos encaravam o corado Gokudera, que apesar de visivelmente envergonhado tinha uma expressão de irritação.

- Eu já disse para calar a maldita boca. Por que é que você sempre tem que falar, falar e falar? A mesma coisa aconteceu naquele dia no terraço e a culpa foi toda sua pelo mal entendido - a mão de Gokudera tremia, mas sua voz estava firme - Agora quem vai falar sou eu, então cale a boca e escute o que eu tenho para dizer.

O Guardião da Chuva balançou levemente a cabeça, mas isso não fez com que Gokudera retirasse a mão de sua boca.  
Gokudera sentia as bochechas incrivelmente vermelhas e seus joelhos pareciam fracos. Aquela provavelmente era a primeira vez que ele precisava ser tão sincero... tão humano. As palavras dançavam em sua mente e ele não sabia se conseguiria. Porém, ao tocar Yamamoto, a mesma corrente elétrica que ele sentiu quando foi beijado pela primeira vez inundou seu corpo. A segunda vez que sentira isso foi em seu apartamento. Mesmo com praticamente nenhuma esperança, Gokudera sabia - ou queria confirmar - que talvez a única pessoa na face da Terra capaz de fazê-lo sentir tal coisa estava bem na sua frente. Assim como foi fácil dar um passo à frente e colocar a mãos nos lábios do moreno, Gokudera sentia que conseguiria resolver aquilo.  
Se o idiota era o único que pudesse fazê-lo sentir daquela forma, era porque assim como o Juudaime, Yamamoto era insubstituível. Tal pensamento fez o Guardião da Tempestade sentir o coração bater mais rápido, percebendo que a decisão estava ali, não em sua mão, mas em seus lábios.  
Com um longo suspiro e uma tremenda força de vontade, Gokudera fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Quando os abriu, o Guardião da Chuva sentiu um arrepio. Havia algo muito além dos dois grandes olhos verdes.

- V-Você estava certo quando disse que eu não tenho limites quando o assunto é o Juudaime, mas isso é porque um idiota viciado em baseball como você jamais entenderia o tamanho da responsabilidade que é ser o braço direito do chefe. Você pode continuar vivendo sua vida e se divertindo com esse _jogo_ de máfia, mas para mim, poder servir sob a liderança do Juudaime é um privilégio e não uma obrigação. Eu realmente morreria pelo Juudaime como você disse... - Os olhos verdes de Gokudera estavam fixos nos olhos castanhos de Yamamoto, então foi fácil perceber como o moreno não havia gostado de ter ouvido aquela última parte - M-Mas o sentimento que eu tenho pelo Tsuna é completamente diferente do que tenho por você - O Guardião da Tempestade surpreendeu-se com suas próprias palavras. Aquela era provavelmente a primeira vez que ele chamava o Juudaime pelo seu nome. Soou estranho vindo dos seus lábios, mas se ele estava querendo ajeitar um mal entendido, então que o serviço fosse feito por completo - E-Eu não quero ao meu lado alguém pelo qual eu morreria, mas sim uma pessoa pelo qual eu viveria. Então você pode ter o tempo que você quiser, mas o respeito que eu tenho pelo Juudaime não vai desaparecer, n-nem... - Gokudera hesitou. As palavras certas estavam em seus lábios, mas seu rosto estava tão quente que ele achava que acabaria desmaiando antes de dizê-las. Por que ele não conseguia ser um pouco mais como Yamamoto? Não idiota e distraído, mas direto e sincero? - E-Eu não quero perder o que temos... seja lá o que for isso.

Os olhos de Gokudera haviam deixado o rosto de Yamamoto na metade de seu discurso. O chão parecia ainda mais longe, e ele sabia que sua mão estava tremendo. Ele conseguira dizer parcialmente tudo o que havia sentido e pensado naquele dia, mesmo que a maneira como havia transmitido seus sentimentos não fora o que ele pretendia. Enquanto falava, lembrou das palavras de Dino no parque e da comparação que o próprio Yamamoto havia feito entre Tsuna e a Ami. Realmente, se o idiota viciado em baseball começasse a tocar no nome _daquela_ garota a cada cinco minutos, não haveria explosivos suficientes para a raiva de Gokudera.

Yamamoto ouviu cada palavra e quando o silêncio novamente mostrou que nada mais seria dito, suas mãos tocaram a mão em sua boca, abaixando-a. Seu rosto tinha um meio sorriso, e assim que o Guardião da Tempestade ergueu o rosto para encará-lo, surpreso por ver sua mão sendo abaixada, viu que a raiva que Yamamoto tinha nos olhos sumira completamente. Sua expressão era quase serena, e seus olhos brilhavam da mesma forma como brilharam no dia da confissão em seu apartamento.

- Desculpe por fazê-lo dizer tudo isso, Hayato - Yamamoto ergueu a mão de Gokudera delicadamente até seus lábios, beijando-a de leve - Mas eu estou muito feliz por ter ouvido.

Gokudera não teve reação.  
Seu corpo havia paralisado assim que sentiu o beijo em sua mão. Aquele gesto havia levado uma nova onda de eletricidade para todo seu corpo.

- Eu tive uma reação exagerada, mas eu precisava ouvir que não existe a chance do Tsuna te roubar de mim algum dia. E eu pretendo continuar levando esse _jogo_ de máfia na brincadeira, porque se eu levar tudo isso a sério, vou ter de me preocupar em como viveria se algo acontecesse com você - a voz de Yamamoto falhou. Seus olhos estavam brilhando ainda mais e ele engoliu seco - E isso é algo que eu não quero nem imaginar. Prometo que vou ser mais compreensível daqui para frente, e você pode continuar obcecado pelo Tsuna. Só que de agora em diante você vai ter de se acostumar com alguém obcecado por _você_.

O Guardião da Chuva deu um passo à frente, diminuindo a pequena distância que existia entre eles. Lentamente, os dedos de Yamamoto percorreram o rosto vermelho a sua frente, sentindo a pele macia. Nunca Yamamoto quis provar aqueles lábios como naquele momento. Ele podia ver claramente como Gokudera estava desconcertado e mesmo que não admitisse, ele adorava aquela expressão. O sempre arrogante e desdenhoso Guardião da Tempestade podia ter uma expressão como aquela. Era injusto.  
Yamamoto sabia que não era tão bom garoto quanto as pessoas imaginavam. Havia uma parte dele que não era tão simpática ou fácil de lidar. Essa parte adorava ver como Gokudera se perdia nas palavras, como ele não entendia seus sentimentos. Era maldade, ele sabia. Mas ali, com uma oportunidade tão tentadora, Yamamoto apenas fechou os olhos e se desculpou mentalmente antes de beijar Gokudera.

O moreno pôde sentir como Gokudera estava tenso assim que seus lábios se encontraram. O garoto de cabelos prateados não fugiu ou virou o rosto, provavelmente queria - ou esperava - por isso. O Guardião da Chuva sorriu de canto ao ver Gokudera fechando os olhos rapidamente, e mesmo querendo um beijo profundo, Yamamoto segurou o rosto de Gokudera, beijando-o com toda a gentileza que conseguia.  
A atitude de Yamamoto surpreendeu Gokudera que esperava mais um dos beijos intensos que andava recebendo ultimamente. Ao perceber que o moreno não pretendia forçá-lo, o Guardião da Tempestade colocou lentamente a mão trêmula no peito do garoto a sua frente. Ele podia sentir o coração acelerado de Yamamoto por baixo da camiseta que usava. Então ele não era o único nervoso.  
Esse pensamento fez Gokudera esquecer um pouco toda a vergonha que sentia para deixar sua mente e seu corpo aproveitarem aquele momento. Seu corpo todo parecia cheio de pequenas correntes de eletricidade. Seus lábios e sua mão pareciam ser os catalisadores, fazendo com que um gentil beijo começasse a se tornar algo mais intenso. O corpo de ambos estava ainda mais junto. Yamamoto segurava Gokudera pela cintura, afastando os lábios após um longo tempo. Seu rosto estava vermelho, sua respiração falhava e seus olhos não conseguiam sair de Gokudera. O garoto a sua frente tinha o rosto corado e uma expressão sonhadora, enquanto suas mãos agarravam a camiseta que Yamamoto vestia.

- H-Hayato... - O Guardião da Chuva segurou a ponta do cachecol xadrez que Gokudera ainda usava, retirando-o do pescoço do garoto.

Gokudera não se movia, vendo que seu sobretudo laranja logo faria companhia ao cachecol no chão. A mão em sua cintura e o beijo ardente que a acompanhou provou o que ele já imaginava: seu corpo não o obedeceria naquele dia. Sua mente sabia exatamente o que aconteceria. Seria vergonhoso, estranho e ele se arrependeria assim que voltasse ao bom senso. Entretanto, assim que Yamamoto juntou o corpo de ambos pela segunda vez, Gokudera percebeu, _fisicamente _falando, que dessa vez ele não pararia o moreno. Ele _queria_ Yamamoto.  
Queria a tal ponto de não se importar quando sentiu que deitava na cama e que sua gravata era quase arrancada de seu pescoço assim como a blusa do Colégio.

O Guardião da Chuva ajoelhou-se, retirando a camiseta que vestia. Os olhos de Gokudera se arregalaram. Os treinos de baseball _realmente_ serviam para alguma coisa no final das contas. A visão de Yamamoto sem camisa fez seu rosto corar e lembrar do que aconteceria ali.

Yamamoto não viu onde a camiseta havia caído.  
Seu quarto estava quente por causa do aquecedor, então ele sabia que Gokudera não passaria frio. Seus olhos encararam o corado garoto de cabelos prateados e ele sorriu. Havia imaginado aquele momento há muito tempo, mas a realidade era deliciosamente melhor.

- Se você quiser parar esse é o momento, Hayato - sua voz estava rouca - Porque depois mesmo que você me peça eu não vou conseguir.

Gokudera sentiu uma onda de calor vinda de alguma parte de seu corpo que ele não queria imaginar ao ouvir as palavras de Yamamoto.  
Ele conhecia Yamamoto e se dissesse que queria parar, o garoto sairia de cima no mesmo instante. Se aquele fosse qualquer outro dia o garoto de cabelos prateados teria explodido Yamamoto por sua ousadia e ido para casa pisando firme. Mas aquele dia seria diferente.  
Gokudera nunca odiou os beijos e caricias de Yamamoto, mas era orgulhoso e tímido demais para dizer que não somente gostava, mas como esperava ser tocado todas as vezes em que estavam sozinhos.

- F-Faça o-o que você q-quiser, idiota!

O Guardião da Tempestade cobriu o rosto vermelho com os braços, achando que após aquele dia, não conseguiria encarar Yamamoto com uma expressão séria.  
O moreno sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, correndo a mão por cima da camisa branca de Gokudera. O garoto de cabelos prateados mexeu o corpo ao sentir a mão, tentando esconder ainda mais o rosto.

- Eu quero ver seu rosto, Hayato~ - A voz cantante de Yamamoto parecia quase divertida.

Sabendo que a boa vontade de Gokudera havia chegado ao máximo naquele dia, o Guardião da Chuva voltou a beijá-lo, tentando fazê-lo relaxar. Ele não tinha experiência nenhuma com aquilo, mas sabia que era algo para ser aproveitado por ambos.  
O beijo acalmou o envergonhado Gokudera que aos poucos esqueceu o rosto vermelho. Não havia como pensar nisso quando seu corpo vibrava de prazer.  
Yamamoto havia se concentrado em um dos mamilos de Gokudera, enquanto sua mão descia até o cinto do garoto. A fivela de caveira o fez sorrir e perceber que o garoto de cabelos prateados estava mais excitado do que ele imaginava.

- Isso deve estar te apertando...

O moreno desceu os beijos pelo abdômen pálido de Gokudera, deixando uma fina trilha de saliva. Suas mãos abaixaram a calça do Colégio que o garoto usava e ele encarou uma das sexy cuecas boxer que Gokudera usava, decoradas com não muito simpáticas caveiras. Sua mão tocou o membro já parcialmente ereto e Gokudera soltou um gemido, colocando novamente as mãos no rosto. Yamamoto engoliu seco. Eles nunca haviam ido tão longe._  
Então também é prateado._ Yamamoto riu consigo mesmo, enquanto tirava a última peça que faltava.

Gokudera não sabia como reagir.  
Ele imaginava como seria quando aquele momento acontecesse. Bem, ele havia _praticado_ um pouco nas últimas semanas, mas ninguém havia dito que quando outra pessoa toca o seu corpo a sensação é completamente diferente. Primeiro seus mamilos, depois o abdômen e de repente... um gemido que ele jamais achou que seria capaz de sair por seus lábios. Aquele tom, aquele agudo não era como ele normalmente falava. Indiferente a isso, Yamamoto estava bastante concentrado no que fazia. Como representante do sexo masculino ele sabia onde tocar, mas poder assistir Gokudera se contorcendo de prazer na sua frente não tinha preço.

- T-Takeshi...

Yamamoto não teve tempo para se surpreender ao ouvir seu nome pela primeira vez. Gokudera havia chegado ao clímax, e o moreno fez questão que nada ficasse fora de sua boca.  
Com um perverso sorriso de luxúria, o Guardião da Chuva voltou a beijar os mamilos de Gokudera, esperando que o garoto se recuperasse do orgasmo.

- Você me chamou de Takeshi - Yamamoto sorria enquanto beijava a orelha de Gokudera.

- I-Idiota - Gokudera virou o rosto para o outro lado, sentindo que Yamoto havia sentado na cama. Sua respiração estava alta, e o garoto de cabelos prateados viu apenas que o moreno havia pegado algo de uma das gavetas da cômoda que ficava ao lado da cama, para voltar a ficar sobre ele, envolvendo-o em um longo e profundo beijo.

O Guardião da Chuva tentava manter a calma, percebendo que estava quase em seu limite. Sentir Gokudera voltando a ficar excitado embaixo de seu próprio corpo era torturante, mas ao mesmo tempo Yamamoto tinha medo que ele acabasse se machucando.

- Isso vai parecer estranho no começo - Yamamoto tinha novamente a voz rouca no ouvido de Gokudera.

- V-Você... - Gokudera o segurou pela nuca. Seu rosto estava vermelho e sua respiração completamente descompassada - Pare de me tratar como uma garotinha.

Um sorriso maldoso pintou os lábios do Guardião da Chuva.  
O líquido do frasco que ele havia pegado na gaveta estava em seus dedos, e sem hesitar, procurou a entrada de Gokudera. O garoto de cabelos prateados soltou um gemido mais alto ao sentir-se invadido, tentando esconder o rosto de qualquer forma. Yamamoto não parou o que fazia, pedindo desculpas mentalmente por colocar um segundo dedo em um curto espaço de tempo.  
Gokudera cobria a boca com ambas as mãos, mas isso não foi o suficiente para encobrir a forma como ele reagira quando Yamamoto encontrou um _certo_ ponto. A reação de Gokudera fez Yamamoto engolir seco e parar o que fazia para desabotoar sua própria calça. Seu bom senso e paciência foram para o espaço naquele instante.

Os olhos de Gokudera estavam entreabertos e ele assistia a tudo. Para o garoto de cabelos prateados, Yamamoto estava demorando muito, tendo um cuidado que não era necessário. Somente quando os dedos de Yamamoto deram lugar a outra _coisa,_ que o Guardião da Tempestade entendeu o motivo de toda aquela preparação. Prazer e dor se misturaram na mente e no corpo de Gokudera que acabou chegando ao orgasmo pela segunda vez apenas por sentir-se preenchido por Yamamoto.

O Guardião da Chuva olhou surpreso para Gokudera, mas manteve a concentração no que fazia. Sua respiração estava rápida demais e se ele não se acalmasse acabaria também chegando ao orgasmo.  
Com movimentos lentos, o Guardião da Chuva fez com que Gokudera logo recomeçasse com os gemidos. Ele já sabia o local em que deveria atingir, mas errava de propósito, esperando o garoto de cabelos prateados estar recomposto. Quando a voz de Gokudera tornou-se mais alta, Yamamoto aumentou o ritmo, percebendo que agora era ele quem gemia. Seu corpo inclinou-se para frente, penetrando Gokudera ainda mais fundo. Um par de braços chamou sua atenção e ele sorriu, abraçando o garoto de cabelos prateados, procurando seus lábios logo em seguida.

O pequeno quarto de Yamamoto ecoava as vozes roucas de ambos e os gemidos que ficavam cada vez mais altos, acompanhados do barulho que a cama fazia.  
A mente de Gokudera parecia uma parede pintada de branco. Nenhum pensamento parecia fixo, nenhuma idéia parecia exata. Seu corpo avisava que ele estava novamente chegando ao clímax, mas ele sentia que não era suficiente. Naquele momento, sentindo Yamamato dentro de si, provavelmente era a primeira vez que se sentia tão próximo de outra pessoa. O calor que vinha do corpo do moreno, sua respiração na orelha de Gokudera, os gemidos que inundavam o corpo... era inacreditável. O orgasmo de Gokudera veio acompanhado do de Yamamoto, pintando o quarto com um dueto. Ambas as vozes pareciam ter o mesmo som, o mesmo tempo, o mesmo sentimento.

Os gemidos altos deram lugar a suspiros.  
Gokudera tinha os olhos fechados, sentindo que sua respiração estava ainda mais pesada por ter Yamamoto deitado em cima dele. Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado e seus olhos verdes se abriram devagar. Ao lado de sua cabeça estava sua própria mão - delgada e pálida - entrelaçada pela mão grande e morena de Yamamoto. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios sem que ele percebesse.

Yamamoto ergueu o rosto, passando as costas da outra mão na pele macia do rosto de Gokudera. Ela estava quente e úmida de suor, mas ele nunca vira o garoto de cabelos prateados tão belo. A palidez daquele rosto, as fina sobrancelhas, o delicado e bem desenhado nariz, as maçãs do rosto e os lábios rosados... tudo, tudo em Gokudera parecia perfeito, como se ele tivesse saído de um bem sucedido esboço. Era bobo, mas Yamamoto sentiu que havia se apaixonado novamente naquele momento.

- Você está pesado... - a voz de Gokudera parecia um sussurro.

- Essa é a primeira coisa que você tem para me dizer? - Yamamoto sorriu, fingindo estar ofendido, inclinando o rosto para beijar Gokudera.

Gokudera passou os braços pelo pescoço de Yamamoto, retribuindo o beijo. Seu corpo parecia estar realmente cansado, e assim que os lábios do Guardião da Chuva se afastaram, ele piscou algumas vezes, mas estava difícil manter-se acordado. Aquilo havia sido mais cansativo do que treinar dois dias seguidos.

- Você pode dormir aqui - Yamamoto saiu de cima de Gokudera, deitando-se ao lado. Seus olhos passaram por toda a bagunça que era o quarto e _eles_ mesmos - Eu te acordo quando escurecer.

O Guardião da Tempestade apenas concordou com a cabeça, esquecendo totalmente se algo acontecera a partir dai. Ele estava extremamente cansado, mas assim que entrou em sono profundo, Yamamoto foi o único a ver o meio sorriso que o garoto de cabelos prateados tinha no rosto.

Gokudera desligou o chuveiro e vestiu-se as pressas, saindo do banheiro e tremendo dos pés a cabeça ao encarar o corredor gelado. Porém, ele não tinha tempo para se preocupar com isso.  
O caminho até o quarto de Yamamoto foi feito por pés rápidos, e mãos ligeiras correram a porta de madeira. Ele viu o restante das suas roupas dobradas em cima da cama e automaticamente foi até elas. Gravata, jaqueta, sobretudo...  
O rosto do Guardião da Tempestade tinha uma tonalidade vermelha que ele tentava esconder com a franja. Gokudera não encarava Yamamoto, mas sabia que ele estava no quarto._  
Gravata, jaqueta, sobretudo. Gravata, jaqueta, sobretudo. Gravata, jaqueta, sobr--_

- Seu cabelo está molhado, você vai ficar gripado, Gokudera - o garoto de cabelos prateados sentiu algo cobrir sua visão ao mesmo tempo em que seu cabelo era bagunçado - Você precisa se secar melhor, e eu pretendia levar suas roupas até o banheiro.

Yamamoto secava o cabelo de Gokudera com uma toalha. Seus olhos estavam fixos no garoto a sua frente, mas assim que percebeu que olhava de maneira estranha para a nuca descoberta do Guardião da Tempestade, a _ajuda_ que ele dava terminou.  
Gokudera não respondeu. Ele vestiu-se completamente em poucos segundos, e tudo o que restava fazer era pegar sua mochila e sumir do quarto e daquela casa o quanto antes. Seus olhos encontraram a porta e suas pernas a seguiram.

- Gokudera... - Yamamoto colocou-se entre a porta e o garoto, fazendo com que Gokudera parasse. Sua cabeça ainda estava abaixada. Ele não conseguia encarar Yamamoto - Eu estou falando com você - a mão do Guardião da Chuva ergueu o rosto de Gokudera pelo queixo e um sorriso de extrema satisfação brotou em seus lábios ao vê-lo vermelho, olhando para o outro lado.

- S-Seu pai já deve estar voltando e-eu tenho que... lavar roupa...

As palavras ficaram presas na garganta do Guardião da Tempestade, mas seus lábios haviam dito a primeira coisa que se passava por sua cabeça. Ridículo. Gokudera nem ao menos lavava roupa.  
Porém, não havia como ele encarar Yamamoto normalmente, não após o que houve.  
A menção de tal pensamento fez o garoto de cabelos prateados se arrepiar ao lembrar.

- Eu não vou deixar que vá embora dessa forma, Gokudera - o moreno segurou o rosto de Gokudera com ambas as mãos para que ele não tivesse outro lugar para olhar - Você vai precisar olhar para mim já que o que fizemos hoje faremos mais vezes.

- HÃ?! - os olhos do Guardião da Tempestade estavam apertados. O idiota estava se divertindo as suas custas - C-Como se alguém f-fosse querer fazer _isso_ de novo com _você_ - Com um empurrão, Gokudera passou a mão na mochila jogada no chão e arrastou a porta, saindo do quarto.

Yamamoto não o impediu.  
O moreno seguiu atrás de Gokudera, vendo como o garoto a sua frente parecia desconcertado, tropeçando nos degraus.  
O pai de Yamamoto estava no restaurante o que fez Gokudera sair ainda mais rápido. Ao ganhar a rua, o Guardião da Tempestade virou rapidamente metade do rosto, murmurando um tímido "até logo". Suas pernas estavam trêmulas e certas partes do seu corpo doloridas, entretanto, assim que se afastou um pouco, Gokudera virou-se, encarando a frente do restaurante. Yamamoto estava parado, ambas as mãos dentro do bolso do jeans enquanto um largo sorriso estampava seu rosto.  
Quando os olhos de ambos se encontraram, o Guardião da Chuva moveu os lábios formando três palavras. Os olhos verdes de Gokudera se arregalaram e ele voltou a andar ainda mais rápido. Seu rosto estava extremamente vermelho e seu coração parecia prestes a explodir dentro de seu peito.  
Ele estava feliz, extremamente feliz._  
C-Como se alguém fosse amar você, i-idiota viciado em baseball!_

==================================================================================================== FIM

**Notas da autora:**

_Mukyaaaaaaa terminei! xD_  
_Primeiramente, obrigada a todos que chegaram até aqui. Obrigada pela paciência em ler, pelos reviews e por terem me dado a chance de falar com vocês._

_Sobre a fanfic, há meses eu pretendia criar uma história 8059 já que eles são meu segundo casal favorito em Reborn (eu sei, vocês devem ter percebido que sou louca por D18!). Entretanto, eu precisei de um pouco de tempo até encontrar as palavras certas para essa fanfic. Não é fácil tentar manter as semelhanças entre os personagens, é inevitável colocar um pouco de si mesma no trabalho dos outros, mas espero ter conseguido manter o máximo possível da personalidade de ambos (anti-OOC). Escrever o Yamamoto foi mais simples do que o Gokudera, por isso a fanfic é mais centrada no tsundere de cabelos prateados (sim sou masoquista e perfeccionista que coloca o mais difícil em evidência)._

_A idéia do plot era criar a primeira situação entre os dois. Primeiro tudo na verdade._  
_O ciúme em relação ao Juudaime era algo que eu precisava colocar. Sempre me perguntei se o Yamamoto não se importava com aquela adoração toda. Dino e Hibari fizeram rápidas aparições porque eu sou fangirl e não pude evitar, desculpem a obsessão!_

_Espero que tenham gostado, e pretendo escrever mais sobre 8059 já que gostei do resultado. Ah sim, e logo postarei algo D18. Vou correr o risco de estragar o Hibari e ser odiada hohohoho xD_

_Mais uma vez, obrigada por lerem minha história._  
_Dúvidas e sugestões são sempre bem-vindas!_

_Vejo vocês em breve, tomem leite e não abusem do Sol!_  
_Até~_


End file.
